Apocalypse: The Dying Sun
by not-another-ordinary-someone
Summary: Edward Changes Bella,ten years later Charlie dies. When they return to Forks,they meet someone who they thought had died long ago. No one can explain why she's alive. All but the elders at La Push, who tell of a prophecy, regarding the end of the world.
1. A Message

BPOV-- I was out of my mind nervous today, but wildly excited. Today was the day that Edward had agreed to change me, to make me part of the family I had already considered partly my own. Of course there was Charlie and Rene for that matter. I knew they loved me, I knew I would miss them so much. Part of me wanted to convince Edward to stay in Forks with me, so I could have him _and_my friends and family, but the deadly truth behind that, was that the treaty kept Edward from changing me while in Forks. I had already contemplated the idea of leaving Forks to have Edward change me, then coming back shortly after, but that would be kidding myself. As if I'd have control, I've seen what little set Jasper off. I shivered thinking back to that birthday party, no I couldn't live without knowing Edward would be mine forever. Yes, indeed a part of me wanted my friends and family, but as a whole I _needed_ Edward.

I was deep in thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked over it was Alice. We were in a helicopter, making our way to Alaska. Besides the pilot, Alice was the only one with me, I had wished Edward would be here. hey why wasn't he? Alice was smiling brightly, "Bella look out the window, isn't it just beautiful?"

"Alice it's ice," she stared at me, "I don't like snow, in forks yes there was so much rain and so little sun. Alice the sun rises once a year here!" I exclaimed.

She laughed, "If you don't like it, why are you smiling?"

"Because unlike Forks, I had something to look forward to when I got there" I was estastic, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Alice faked a pout, "Oh, and there I went thinking you were looking forward to spending time with me"

I put my arm around her shoulder,"We're spending time together now aren't we? I'd say we could shopping but, I have a feeling they don't have many stores around here."

"Awe, Bella that's the greatest thing you could ever say" we both laughed, "Oh, trust me it's a big walking distance but, we'll find a store. Anyways, he went hunting, he's incredibly nervous, he doesn't want to risk losing control. He really wants Carlisle to be there, to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"And..."

She continued, "I don't think Carlisle wants to be there, don't get me wrong he doesn't want you to get hurt, but he thinks this is something Edward needs to do on his own. So, he filling himself up to the point where he's almost sick."

EPOV-- I was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had gone in advance to prepare our new home. I had already gotten sick twice, but I just kept eating more, it was obvious that I couldn't fit anything else down, but I couldn't risk anything. Jasper looked over at me, "Look man, I know your nervous, but your making me sick!"

"Yah, he's not having any pick me up snacks later", said a muffled voice from the bushes. We all turned, Jasper and Emmett grouched waiting for something big, I already knew what was coming. Emmett growled, "Come out and face us like a real man!"

Who came out of the bush, caused three things. Jasper to stand straight up, Emmett to fall on his behind and scream like a girl, and Jasper and I to suppress the urge to laugh, and fail. Miserably.

Emmett jumped back up. "A little girl, Emmett? Come on!" Jasper hollered.

"Oh, wow look who's talking? When Alice makes you go see a sad movie with her, you ball your eyes out!" Emmett, boomed.

"That's something out of my control, I don't think the movie is sad, but unfortunately all the girls in the theatre do! You on the other hand have no excuse for crying at the end of my dog skip!"

The figure known as Jane, was getting annoyed trying to catch their attention, "I'm not a little girl, and you should scream like one, in the presence of me!" They of course didn't hear one bit of it, I tuned them out.

"What are you doing here?", I asked Jane.

"Don't you remember us saying we would check up, to see if Bella was changed yet?" she mocked, "So, is the deed done?"

"Later today, that's when I'm changing her."

She looked shocked "_Your_ changing her?"

I nodded "Yes, that's how she wants it."

"So, your saying she wants you to lose control and kill her?" I shook my head ready to argue, but she stopped me "Look, I don't really care what you have to say. Just speaking whats most likely going to happen. I also came with a message, from Aro."

"And what might that be?" I mused.

"You can fight but, the end is inevitable. Signs will appear, with no clear meaning, and somethings will never change." She said flatly, "He said it isn't important now, but it will be."

I thought about what she said but nothing made sense, Jasper and Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Jasper your so funny! At least I don't read Jane Austen! Hey you can keep Bella company while she learns control, you could start a book club!" Emmett laughed wildly.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Jasper exclaimed.

I looked around but Jane was gone, I didn't have time to think about this riddle... I had more important things to think about, like Bella. "Common, guys lets go."

BPOV-- We had just landed, and got out. Alice put her arm around me, to stop me from slipping. She led me to a road, where there sat a shiny Jeep, new of course. We got in and started our drive to our new home. I had started to drift to sleep, probably the last time I would, when Alice's phone rang. She answered it, and spoke at vampire speed.

APOV-- We had been driving for a while and Bella had started to drift to sleep, when my cell rang, I picked it up fast, so it wouldn't wake up Bella. I looked at the caller's display, Edward. "Hello, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

He was taken back a little, "Alice, cool the fumes, is something wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Whats wrong is Bella was just sleeping, you almost woke her up!", I got quieter, worried I'd do the same, "Whats up Edward?" I sighed.

"Jane came to see me, she wanted to check if Bella was changed."

"Well, that little witch, should I call Carlisle?" I fumed.

"Don't worry I already did but to tell him something else, I don't know it it's important but, Jane gave me a message from Aro" he explained, "You can fight but, the end is inevitable. Signs will appear, with no clear meaning, and somethings will never change, she said that it wasn't important now but it would be"

I listened for more, but nothing. "Edward If your asking if I've seen anything I haven't, I would have told you or Carlisle if I had"

"Thanks, if you do see anything though... I think Jane was just trying to freak us out. Is Bella awake?"

I glanced to my right, she was staring at me. I smiled and slowed my talking "Yes, she's awake"

Bella's face lit up.

BPOV-- Alice passed the phone over.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I'm great, my love. I wanted to say sorry for waking you."

"No problem, I was just resting my eyes" I lied.

"You should sleep, believe it or not you miss sleeping. You'll crave dreams"

"The only thing I dream about is you" I blushed.

Although he couldn't see me he chuckled, "I'll see you soon my Bella".

I smiled and handed Alice back her cell, I closed my eyes to dream of my Angel.


	2. Not So Sweet Dreams

_**Author's Note: **__**I got my idea for this fanfic just last night, (I always seem to get my most creative ideas at night). Anyways I'm just really excited about my idea, I must say everything starts slow in this story, when Aro said it would be important later, I mean LATER. This is also my first fanfic, I didn't want to actually write one myself until I had a good and unique idea, and I hope you'll all be impressed with the twists that will come in the future. **_

_**plz Read and Review! **_

_**(I forgot this in the first one sorry)**_

_**Disclaimer: Although I own the book-set, I don't own the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**_

* * *

At first I was just alone, and everything was dark. I didn't like it, I started looking around to find someone, but I don't know who. Then I spotted Charlie and Renee of in the distance, I waved frantically. They merely glanced at me and looked away, as if they didn't recognize me. I wanted my parents, I ran to them, but suddenly they disappeared. Jacob was suddenly in their place, giving me a look I just can't place. I saw hurt in his eyes but I was frightened, frightened of what exactly? I had the sudden feeling I was about to lose something important. As Jacob stared at me, the look changed to that of anger, he started shaking, then suddenly he was in front of me in his wolf form, he started baring his teeth at me, and growling. I backed up scared to death, and I felt two strong arms lift me and place me behind him, it was my angel! He told me to stay behind him and if anything happens just run. I could still see hurt in Jacobs eyes, but I sure could see much more hurt for me if I got closer. He looked up, I followed his glance. Up in the sky, I saw the most beautiful light, plummeting to the earth. Jacob was human again, he caught the light in his arms. He turned away carrying the light, I heard the faintest whisper "I'm sorry", and knew it was meant for me.

EPOV-- Emmett, Jasper, and I caught up with Rosalie, and were all on our way to the new house. I was driving with Emmett up front, and Rosalie & Jasper in the back, I knew better than to sit Rosalie and Emmett next to each other in a closed space for any amount of time. They still became a problem for Jasper and I, Jasper could feel their "feelings", and I cleary heard their disturbing thoughts, my plan didn't work so well, instead of doing things, they were thinking them! All I wanted to do is get out of this car and go see Bella. She was filling my thoughts so thoroughly that I managed to tuned out the others. Until Emmett punched me in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" I said glaring.

"Uh, Edward your cell has rung like three times, we kept trying to get your attention, eventually I just picked it up. It's Alice." Rosalie said handing me my phone from the seat behind me.

"Hello?"

I heard Alice's concerned voice, "Edward? It's Bella...", I immediately sped up "Edward, she fell asleep and she keeps crying, and yelling, I can't wake her up." Alice started crying "I don't know whats wrong Edward! I don't know what to do, we're with Carlisle and Esme at the house, they can't get her up either."

"I'll be there in ten mintues!" I snapped the phone shut, my eyes were burning, "Emmett take the wheel, I glanced at Jasper, we need to go ahead."

He nodded. I opened my door as Emmett grabbed the wheel and took my place. I started running at vampire speed, at first Jasper was right behind me, but he fell further and further behind the fast I ran. I came to a skidding hault at the front door of the house. I jumped in side and searched all over, until I heard Alice. "We're in here!" she yelled.

I followed the sound to one of the guest rooms, I was frozen at the door. Alice was sitting next to the bed in tears, Esme comforting her. Carlisle was taking Bella's temperature. I slowly walked over, Carlisle moved back. Esme helped Alice up and they left the room quietly. I was standing at the foot of the bed, Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head towards him. _It's almost time Edward, you have to do this on your own._He smiled faintly as he left me. I walked up the side of her bed and kneeled down. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I looked at her in shock, I had always seen her dream talking to be a wonderful thing, it was painful to watch her. I tried to make out what she was saying "no...don't do it Jacob... Edward No! Don't leave! No! ...Jacob please... don't hurt him!" I reached up and brushed the hair off her face, and placed my right hand behind her head, I leaned over and brushed my lips over hers ever so lightly. I laid down next to her and wrapped my left arm around her, in response she buried her head in my neck. "Shh, Bella I'm not leaving, I won't I promise...never"

It's took a few minutes to calm my sleeping angel, she was still left with tiny whimpers. No matter the volume they were heartbreaking. How would I make it through watching her transformation. To see her in this kind of pain, is hell, but to know I caused it. No, no I can't change her! I just can't, I won't take her soul. I started to feel her breathing and heartbeat slow to a normal speed. I felt her warm breath tickling my neck, "_Edward"_, her voice was so faint, but like other things the volume didn't have much effect. It was still the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I looked down into her glorious eyes and I was suddenly sure, I wouldn't lose control. It was simple: I just couldn't. It just wasn't a factor, it wouldn't matter how much evil there was in me, there would never be enough, to take life from such a beautiful, innocent creature such as my Bella. I didn't like her to feel pain, I knew from experience, the change is the greatest pain on this earth _other_ than seeing her in pain, but she still thinks I don't want her. Maybe this is the one thing that will assure her that I want her forever.

I leaned down and brushed her lips they were so warm, she pressed them hard against mine. We hadn't had an opportunity to complete my side of the deal since getting married. I knew what she wanted before she changed. I at this very moment I too wanted it so, so badly. She must have sensed it because she deepen the kiss before I had a chance to. In a flash I had rolled her over and was on top of her. She wound her legs around my waist. We were kissing so intensely, I almost forgot to stop for her to take a breath. When our lips parted I was surprised, to be out of breath myself. I moved down to her neck nuzzling it a bit, moving slowly toward her collarbone. Her hands made their way into my hair. I was going to lose control, but I think she wanted my to.

I couldn't go another day without knowing she's be mine forever.

_**I was thinking of writing all the way to Bella's transformation as a vampire, then skipping forward ten years to when Charlie passes away, but that's only if you guys think that would work best. Or should I write all the events in Bella and the Cullen's lives all the way up to Charlie's death? I already have the outline for my story I know what I want to fit into it, but I am completely up for suggestions, please Review, to help me improve my story, or even to praise it! Thanks.**_


	3. Dyings Silver Lining

**__**

Disclaimer: Although I own the bookset, I don't own the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

ESPOV-- I hope they didn't break anything!

EPOV-- After a while of just holding each other, I started to sit up, leaving Bella looking sad and confused.

"Trust me, your going to be happy as hell when you figure out what I'm doing" I chuckled, as I set her close onto the bed.

She smiled at me, from the expression on her face I could tell she was trying to read my mind, "do I always look like that?" I laughed.

"Like what?" She asked bewildered, though a smile was creeping across her face.

By then we were both fully dressed, looking across at each other, "So," she started "What are you doing?"

"You'll see" I chuckled already out the door, leaving her to wonder. I made my way to through this castle of a house to Carlisle's office, I busted in with the biggest smile on my face ever, "Carlisle, I'm going to change Bella!" I laughed with pure joy.

"Wow, I must say I'm surprised. I mean I figured a lot of guys would switch sides at the sight of you, but girls? Eddie, your losing your touch."

I looked over to see Tanya sitting there laughing at her own joke, I was a little annoyed I must say.

CPOV-- I didn't know whether to be happy for Edward, or worried for Bella. I knew Tanya had always had a thing for Edward, but I hoped she wouldn't cause trouble for Bella. I smiled warmly at my son, "That's wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?" beamed Alice as she walked through the door.

"Ha ha, you are!" laughed Tanya in a sing-song voice "now leave Tinkerbell" she sneered.

As Alice stuck her tongue out, Jasper jumped in "Hey don't talk to her like that!"

"Jasper are you watch Laguna Beach again? You shouldn't, you know how worked up you get!" laughed Rosalie as she made her way into the now stuffed room.

This is getting out of hand here! Next Bella's walking up next to Edward, "What's going on?"

He tried to explain with no luck, "I just came to tell Carlisle-"

Now my dear wife was at the door, surely she won't add to the madness! "Does anyone want a drink?" she chirped.

I glanced at Bella, who looked Weary. Edward started shaking with laughter, "No, no Bella, you know she just likes playing hostess!"

Everybody was talking so much at the same time, I couldn't tell what all was going on, until... we heard Emmett across the hall play his X-box "Man, your so stupid... GET THE FLAG, GET THE DAMN FLAG YOU IDIOT!"

EPOV-- Suddenly everyone was quiet, I spoke while I still had the chance "I have decided I want to change Bella now" I finished in a whisper. Bella jumped in my arms, and I spun her around before placing a kiss on her lips.

We all heard Emmett snort, "It's about time, man!" and he came and bundled Bella up in a bear hug. "Welcome to the family!"

Everyone said their congrats then left the room, even Rosalie congratulated us. When everyone was gone Bella and I looked up at Carlisle, who gave each a hug. He stuck by his word that it was something I needed to do on his own, but he wrote me a list of instructions, in case something unexpected happened.

BPOV-- Back in our room I laid down on the bed, as Edward set a bucket of ice water on the right bedside table. He sat down next to me, we were nothing but nervous smiles. I moved my hair off my right shoulder. Edward bent down, with his hands on either side of me, he blew cold air onto my neck, it caused a shiver followed by my blushing. He chuckled, "I'll miss that," his lips were inches from my neck, "_I love you." _whispered velvet.

He sunk his teeth into my neck, I felt a burning sensation fill my body, it was different than before, it felt paralyzing, but apparently not, I realized my fingers were digging into the flesh of Edwards arm, and this time they made indents. Edward forced himself to pull away it was clear. The last thing I saw as a human, were Edward's dark coal eye's burning into my own, as his venom spread through out me doing the same.

EPOV-- I felt Bella's fingers digging into my arms, I forced myself away. I looked into her eyes as all expression drained from her face, my guess was she was in the first step of transformation- Blindness. "Edward! Were are you, whats happening?"

"Calm down, my love. I'm right here. I'm not leaving your side" I tried to assure her.

APOV- It had been two days, but Edward hadn't left the room, eventually someone would go to check on them, but he hadn't moved. Everyone came back with the same report: Edwards pained expression, as he tried to calm a screaming Bella. I don't remember much of my transformation, except tiny visions of pain from my past. Everyone else agreed about their transformations, we experienced every bit of pain we had ever felt, all at once for hours at a time, on and off for three days. I just remember a constant burning that was so distinct that I could feel it in every vein. Every few minutes we would hear screams from upstairs. I wished Jasper was here to comfort me, unfortunately he had to leave the house at shortly after Bella started screaming, the pain was just too much. Carlisle estimated about another hour or so and it would be over, all we could do was wait.

I feel the transformation will be easier to write in a third persons view, so here is the last half hour

Bella just kept screaming, yelling phrases, and kicking the air. At this point Edward had to stand a distance, with her newborn strength, she could kill him with a few hits from her punching arms, and kicking legs. He desperately longed to go to her, hold her hand, kiss her forehead, though he wanted to hold her so, he still stayed perched across the room waiting. She cried and cried for him not to leave, she called for him to help her. He still stared at Carlisle's instructions:

First, she will experience burning that will stay throughout the change

Second, she will become temporarily blind, it will also continue throughout the change

Third, She many also experience extreme hearing problems. Mostly in the first half, once it ends, she's have the same hearing as you throughout the transformation

Four, she will experience all the pain she's ever felt at once, try not to be alarmed when she starts screaming

Important: She will most definitely call to you. Once her screaming has begun, you must, with no exception stay away from her, with her new strength she could kill you in seconds

All he did was look at her with his pain driven look, and reread the last sentence over and over again. As her screams started up again, he shut his eyes tight wishing it would just end.

EPOV-- I hadn't noticed when the screaming stopped, it just faded into the background, what brought me out of my trance was her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my transformed angel. I don't think she grew, but she appeared taller. She knelt down between my legs, that's when I saw her eyes. They neared the same as mine but, there was something different, her eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark room. As I was staring into her eyes I saw little specks of silver in them sparking like little stars, "What are you thinking?", she asked before a flash of silver filled her eyes. Her eyes went normal in seconds only to close as she fainted.

**_Thank you, for reading! Please Read and Review!_**

**_Also Thought I'd mention, that the basic story that I'm writing will take place Ten years after Edward changed Bella, I probably won't explain what exactly the whole silver eye thing is about, but I have a hint It has to do with her special power, I have some idea what it will be but, I haven't made my final decision yet, if there are any good suggestions I'll consider changing some aspects of her power. I also think I will warn you, I don't intend to reveal Bella's power too early in the story. _**


	4. A Friend's Shoulder

APOV-- Jasper and I were sitting in the den, watching Definately, Maybe. He had his arm wrapped around me, I love how sensative he was. I wondered why that was, most people think it's because of his powers, I think that helps but, still he always knows what to say. Maybe it was having a little sister to look after... Or a mother who made him crave an emotional connection.

I looked up at him "Jasper".

"Hmmm?" was his only answer, he was obliviously getting into the movie, Jasper loved movies and he loved to read more than most boys, I think it was because he could follow a story without crying when the hero was down, or tackling me when someone in the story fell inlove, he wouldn't fallen under any spells, he could have his own opinion on things without the characters emotions having the least bit affect on him. It gave him some form of control. He has to deal with tough struggles in something as simple as a everyday conversation. I loved and admired him for his strength.

He looked down at me with a meaningful look, "Alice, I love and admire you too." We smiled at each other. He may not be able to read my thoughts, but he knows me well enough to know what kind of things I'd say when I'm feeling certain feelings, his understanding of emotions make him so easy to talk to. I know it's hard to believe but, it is possible to keep a secret from Edward, it's just having control over mind, to distract yourself with our thoughts. But, it's so much harder to hide things from Jasper, he always knows when I need someone to talk to or if I just need him to hold me. He's my friend and guardian angel, he's the only one I can trust with everything. I'd give up my life for him if it was needed.

Jasper's left hand grazed my check, looking into each other's eyes, I stretched up, and he leaned down, and our lips met much like they had many times before, filled with uncensored emotion. My lips pleaded for more, his obliged, opening mine with his own. We twisted our bodies to better face each other. His left hand rested at the nape of my neck, while the other was tugging at the bottom of my shirt. He slowly pushed me back to rest on the couch, our kissing continued, he was driving me off the edge. He started trailing little kisses down to my belt buckle, where he removed it with ease. He kissed the area just above my jeans. Which I just loved, another plus with Jasper, he knows what feels the best. His hands were massaging my thighs. "Jasper!" I yelped as he was undoing my jeans.

He looked up confused "What? Did you have a vision?", I nodded, "What did you see, Alice?"

I jumped up and sat Jasper up as well, fixed my hair, and kicked my belt under the couch, just as Bella and Edward walked in from the rain. The phone rang and Bella went into the next room to answer it. Edward just stared at us. I tried to play it cool. "Alice, why on earth are you singing about Mini-Wheats in your head?" I sat silent. His eyes jumped to Jasper, "Gross!" he rolled his eyes as he walked into the room Bella had jut entered.

Jasper looked at me with a sly look on his face, "Jasper Hale Cullen! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about one of the times you forced me to go shopping with you, and in the car on the way their, and bug flew through the window, and hit the back of my throat" he laughed.

I laughed with him "And there I thought you were just a terrible liar!" I kissed him on the cheek.

JPOV-- We sat watching the movie for about three seconds before Emmet and Rosalie walked in and took a seat.

"OH! I've wanted to watch this for so long now!" exclaimed Rosalie.

Emmett looked at me with a mocking smile, "My guess is, so has Jasper!" he rolled over in laughter.

Alice is so intune to the emotions I send out, she can tell when I get extreme feelings, much easier than others, she covered for me, "Oh, no I had to convince him on it, I really wanted a chick flick. Jasper picked out an action flick", she tossed a movie at Emmett.

Emmett's eyes widened "Dude, this looks awesome, props on movie taste!" He high-fived me before draging Rosalie off. We relaxed once again, and just started to get into the movie again, when we heard something weird come from the other room. It was Rosalie's voice, "I'm so, so sorry Bella...really if there's anything I can do. Really, please tell me". Jasper and I met each other's cautious eyes, we jumped up and headed into the other room.

BPOV-- When the phone rang I entered the next room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is it really you?" said the voice.

"Am I crazy I could swear-"

"It's Jacob. Please wait! Whatever you do, don't hang up."

I paused for a second, I think he believed I hung up, "Bella?"

"Why would I ever hang up on you? Your my best frie- , I mean I wouldn't do that to you."

"Bella, you need to come back to Forks, soon at that" he sighed.

"Why? I don't think my _kind_ is excepted there..." he can't tell me what to do, "How did you ever get this number anyway?" I snapped.

"The pack won't give you any trouble, trust me. I didn't just _get _your number, I've spent a year trying to find you"

"How come you made no attempt before?" I was curious as to his answer.

"Well, I don't know what it was... but something gave me the idea that you didn't want to see me"

"Do I detect sarcasm? Tell me then what changed?"

"Your father, he got sick."

My breath caught in my chest, "I'll be there in two days" and I dropped the phone. I turned around to see Edward in the doorway. For the first time in ten years, my knees felt weak beneath me. I colapsed, Edward had me in his arms before I hit the floor, "Bella, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

There were tears in my eyes and my voice was so muffled it was amazing he could make out what I said. "I _need_ to go back to Forks", he just looked at me, waiting for an explanation, "Charlie's sick, Edward, very sick." I hadn't noticed at first but when I looked through my tears I could see Emmett and Rosalie a foot away with concerned faces, Rosaliee was the one to come over. She for the first time gave me a hug, and then said with what I believed to be total sincerity "I'm so, so sorry Bella...really if there's anything I can do. Really, please tell me", she gave me another hug, when I looked up I saw Alice and Jasper had entered as well. It seemed as if they both already knew, maybe Alice had had a vision and told Jasper. It didn't matter, all that mattered was they were there.

Alice broke the silence "I'm going to go book you plane tickets, Bella, how many"

I shook my head I really didn't know. Edward picked me up in his arms and held me tight to his chest, as he walked out he told Alice two was the best for now. I agreed silently.

Alice had gotten us first class, we requested not to be interupted, claiming that we needed rest. He held my hand the hold time. We were now in his Volvo, making our way to forks, I thought back to the year I was seventeen, as my awkward Dad drove me to the town that was envitably going to start the true begining to my life. I thought about how I had worried about an hours awkward ride, I would kill for that kind of time with him now. Edward drove fast, but it was as if it just wasn't fast enough anymore, not today.

As we pulled up infront of my old house, I just couldn't move. Edward was around to my side to open my door. Once I had climbed out he placed his hand at the small of my back, pulling me forward a little. When we got to the door, I reluctantly knocked, nervous for how Charlie's reaction would be not seeing me in ten years, I hadn't had any problem with distaining from human blood, but still in the so-called early stages of being a vampire, I wasn't left alone with any humans. If he actually let me past the entree way, he wouldn't want Edward, the reason for my leaving to be staying with us.

Edward and I waited and knocked again, with no answer, "I wonder...," I reached under the door mat to see my old key in it's usual spot, I used it to unlock the door. We stepped in and looked around, nothing had changed, not a thing. I called out "Dad! Are you home...cause well, I am. I'm home!" We did a once over of the house, but Charlie wasn't here. I paused infront of my old bedroom, I creeped in as if none of these things were mine. Thats the thing they _were_ my things, back when I was human, it felt so wrong for me to be in this house, it had a discomforting feel. Like a playground on a dark night... deserted of joy, a shallow shell of what once was. On one hand I was the same girl, on the other I felt like an image in the water, a distorted figure, a copy with few same details. I don't know what was worse the thought that I had changed so much, or that I might be someone else all together.

I walked over to my desk and picked up my old photo album, I started fliping through it, with Edward behind be. I stopped at a picture with both my parents in it, we were at the zoo. It was a picture I had taken accidently with Rene's camera, I was five. They thought it would be best if they tried to exstablish a friendship of some sort, they fought the whole time, in the picture, I had been trying to talk to them, but they just fought and threw glances my way, I had felt so alone, like they knew I was there, they just refused to acknowledge it, in favor of their fight. That was the last time they saw each other in person until that day in the hospital, after James had trapped me.

I was annoyed I flipped to the back of the album, there was one of the old 'gang'. Mike, with Jessica looking at him with admiration, Lauren sending a dirty look in my direction, with Tyler trying to distract her. Eric next to Ben. Angela and I arm n' arm laughing. I looked to the next picture, Jacob and I working on those bikes... he had had me rolling on my side in laughter. I looked at my Jacob, touched my finger to his young looking face. He had his bright smile, it was taken for before he became one with the pack, Edwards arm were around my waist, as I looked at the last picture in the book, of us, that I'm surprized I forgot to take with me years ago. I'll give you a minute, I'll be in the car" he kissed my neck before he left. I pulled out my old duffle bag and did a once over of the room taking anything of meaning. I pulled out the picture of Edward and I. I didn't want to take the whole picture album, part of me wanted to be like Alice and just forget everything about being human. Their were certain things I should remember. My parents, I took the one from the zoo. Who I was, I took the picture of the old gang, and who my true friends were, I grabed the picture of Jacob. I swung the bag over my shoulder, grabbed my rocking chair and bolted. Edward helped me get the chair into the backseat of his car with out banging it up.

"Where are we headed?" he turned to me.

"La Push, get me to Jacob's house" I instructed.

"But, Bella the treaty..."

"Trust me, pass me your cell"

He handed me his phone and I called Jacob's number by memory, "Jacob, I'm coming over. Edward is coming too."

"Look Bella, I can keep them from hurting you but, I didn't tell them anything about that, that filthy leech!"

"You know what I said about never hanging up on you?"

"Yah, what about it?"

"I guess I lied", I hung up on him.

"Edward, I need to do this on my own let me off at the border, okay?" I sighed.

"Yeah, anything." we got to the border, and I was getting out, "Oh, and Bella", I turned to face him, "If anything happens call me, I'm going back to clean up my old house, we might be here awhile."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Edward. For being here."

"My love your completely absurb" he chuckled, "I love you, now go!"

I laughed, "Yeah, love you too!"

I ran the rest of the way and came to a stop infront Jacob's house, I went around back having a feeling he was probably working on a car. I spotted him in his garage, he looked the same as he had before, as if he hadn't aged at all. I walked over, "So, come across any bikes for me lately?" I smiled trying to break the ice.

"I figured you'd be coming here sooner or later" he looked me up and down, realizing I hadn't changed, "You smell."

"Put blandly so do you, you look good though" I continued, "And if someone calls to say their coming, doesn't it just make sense to expect them?" We both laughed, in that second he was _my_ Jacob again.

"I _meant_ I knew you'd be coming here, before you called." he laughed.

"And how is that?"

"I knew for the same reason you showed up today, put simply I know something that you want to."

"It's still good to see you Jake"

"It's good to see you too Bells" he put his arm around me in a friendly gesture. I made it a hug instead. I was beyond happy that he hugged me back, "I've really missed you Jake."

"I missed you too" he said as we pulled away, "Doesn't change anything" he shrugded at the words that caused me much pain. I sent the subject back to Charlie, "Jake, you must know where is Charlie, is he in a home or something? How much time does he have left?" I said with tears brimming my eyes.

He looked down and sighed, "Bella, he ran out of time a week ago", he glanced up to test my reaction, "I would have told you over the phone but you didn't leave me a chance.

"Charlie's dead?!" I asked, the tears pooling over. I fell to the ground, he sat next to me, and nodded, I couldn't control myself, I started bawling my eyes out. Jake wrapped his warm protective arms around me, and letting me cry on his shoulder.


	5. A little Girl

__

**A/N: Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Although I own the book set, I don't own the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**

* * *

**

As it started to get dark, Jacob carried me into the house, and sat me on the couch. Searching for something to say, he said the first thing to popped into his head, "So... Can I get you something to eat?" I raised my right eyebrow, "You do realize what you just asked, right?" I choked out a laugh.

"Yeah, I've never had much talent for small talk." He rolled his eyes as he sat down next to me, I was impressed by the amount of space he left between us, close enough to be friendly, with enough distance to show he was going to behave himself.

"Jacob", he turned towards me, with a smile, "Yes."

I was about to speak when the phone rang, "Phone", I shrugged. He laughed, "What are you psyhic now or something," I laughed too, "Yeah, something like that."

Yes, I was annoyed when the phone rang but, I was also happy to have a short escape from what I had intended to tell him.

I heard him answer the phone in the other room, "Bella," he said walking into the room, "It's Edward". I took the phone.

"Hey", I smiled into the phone, weirdly enough I tried to cover my sadness about my father, even though Edward had no idea I was smiling.

"Did, you hear anything about your father yet?", I turned around saw Jacob back on the couch, his eyes turned down, he looked miserable.

"Yeah, he passed away a week ago", Jacob looked back up at me, as my voice cracked.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry..."

"Thanks, but you don't need to say sorry, it wasn't your fault", Jacob just sat there waiting and looking up, studying my face.

"I still feel bad, but there is something else I'm apologizing for..." his voice trailed off. "Bella, I can't stay in Fork right now, It's a long story, and I'll explain when I fully know why myself, you don't need anything else to deal with right now, I called Alice her plane will land tomorrow morning, I don't want you to go through this alone... Is the _dog_ treating you okay?"

"Edward! Don't call him that! He's my best fri-" I paused on the word again, "He got me through the hardest time of my life!"

"I'm sorry... I sort of thought that was me, watching you change and everything..." he said sarcastically, "I thought you were done with dangerous _animals_..."

"I married one." I spit the comment out, it was meant to hurt him, but it bugged me when I realized it had. I heard him take in two a breaths as if he were getting ready to argue, but I heard them whoosh out, "Well, I'm boarding my plane right now. I'll.. see you soon. I promise" he left it at that.

I went to hang up the phone. When I turned back, Jacob was standing awkwardly behind me, "So, I guess you have to leave now?" he mumbled. I shrugged, "If that's the way you want it," and I started walking to the door.

JPOV-- My hand was stopping her in an instant, "Bella, I want you to stay, as long as you want too. I just thought... Okay just forget what I thought." She seemed to be studying my face, "You thought Edward was making me leave?" I stared at her, how would she know that? "Wha-"

"I wish I could tell you myself... Its like I can feel what your thinking. I don't know weither I'm going crazy or just getting better at understanding people"

"You can feel what I'm thinking?"

"Some stuff yeah..."

"Is that your power then, sensing people's thoughts"

"I have no idea what my power is... It always seems to be different. We've been trying to find out what it is for ten years now, but how can we if it's never the same thing? I spent a week with migraines, hearing everyones thoughts, everytime I got near Edward it was like static. Then it just stopped. Next thing I knew I was sleeping..."

BPOV-- His eyes grew wide, "You still sleep?"

"Sometimes"

"I gotta say, you don't play vampire well" he laughed, sitting back down.

I joined him, keeping the same distance as before, "It seems to change when I'm around vampires with special powers, Jane was sent to check if I was changed once, she thought we had lied to her when she found me sleeping! She was using her power on Edward, then the next thing you know, she was flying across the room."

"Uh, Bella I think you take in other's powers" he laughed, "Why wouldn't anyone pick up on that, sounds pretty useful"

"Uh, duh. Jake do you think I'm thick? Of course I've realized that, but that's a pretty narrowed mind way of looking at it. It could be useful, if it were reliable..."

"Know do you figure that's narrow minded?" he laughed, "The fastest and simplest answer is almost always the correct one"

"Well, it doesn't give me any idea how to use it. I have absolutely no control over my powers, none." I sighed

He looked thoughtful for a second, "I'm sorry, I guess I don't know enough about being a vampire to make sense about this, but what does sleeping have to do with your powers? And how come you can cry tears? I've got to be honest Bella, I was trying to be rude earlier, you don't smell as bad as I expected you to, I mean you do have _his_ smell on you, and it reeks. But it's not _you_ that smells bad"

"Wow, I'm truly touched, Jake... you don't smell _completely _puke worthy yourself," we laughed, why was being with Jacob so easy? I mean other than the smell, hanging out with him was bearable. Why wasn't he trying to get back at me for becoming a vampire? I expected him to make this harder for me, harder than it already was. I was broken inside hearing about Charlie, but I was relieved to have my sun back, to light the darkness. "To tell you the truth, I guess I don't know enough about being a vampire myself, because I haven't made sense of the tears myself. The sleeping makes _some_ sense though. You know how Alice has visions?"

He nodded. "Well that's another power change I've experienced, I only seem to have them in dreams though."

"And that isn't useful how?"

"Well any visions that are useful, Alice already has before me, and everyone knows about them before I wake up."

"And the others"

I laughed bitterly, "does it matter, if they can't give any use?"

He bit his lip, I already knew he had the thought in his head, he gave it a pause for dramatics I guess. He was about to speak, but a laugh escaped my mouth. My hand flew to my mouth. He gave me a skeptical look, "You already know what I'm going to say, should I even bother saying it?"

"No. I don't know what your going to say but, I know you paused for dramatics."

He laughed, "Yeah, I won't even ask how you know that. But, on the other hand, how do you know the other visions won't be useful?"

"Because, their like continuous riddles. If I didn't know better I'd think they were dreams, but they feel different then dreams, I can't explain it." I sighed, "I still call the visions dreams anyways."

I looked at the time, Jacob glanced over as well, "I better go, I have to meet someone really early, at the airport tomorrow morning."

"I've seen a vampire drive, I don't think time would be much of a problem..." he laughed.

"Yeah, we'll you haven't seen me drive in a while. I still don't fully trust my reflexes to drive like that." I rolled my eyes.

"You run fast... Why would you even need a car?" he asked as I stood up to put my jacket on.

"Well, shes likely to have a lot of baggage." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, huh?"

"Yeah" I smiled as I walked to the door.

I heard Jacob get up. I turned around to say goodbye, for what I assumed would be the last time.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I don't know if you actually knew the phone was going to ring or not now but, it seemed like you had something else to say before we got side tracked."

I froze for a second realizing I had forgotten myself, I let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, really it was nothing"

"Really, what?"

"I was just going to ask, why you were you so nonchalant about me being a vampire? I mean, I thought you would be bitter or something. When you told me about Charlie, I almost expected you to laugh at me or something..." I saw him hide a pain filled expression, but I sensed how he was feeling. Guilty. Regretful.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry... I just I don't know." he sighed, "Bella, I thought if you thought I wouldn't accept you as a vampire, it would change your mind," he looked down, "I wish you could have stayed."

I frowned, "But the treaty..."

"I know the treaty... I know you wouldn't have been able to control yourself... But, for the ten years you've been gone, everyday I fought with myself. I'm not stupid, I know now that there was nothing I could have done or said to stop you from leaving Forks. I shouldn't have put that pressure on you... Then maybe we'd still be friends."

"Your still my best friend Jake." I smiled. Then laughed, "You'll have to do a lot worse if you want to banish me."

He chuckled.

"But I really do need to leave. I hope we can hangout again," I smiled wider, so he knew I wasn't leaving just because I was sick of him or something. Then I was off I running through the reservation, I was through it within a second. I kept running, past tree by tree, with ease. Then I was back at the house.

* * *

I walked up to the door, it was unlocked so I let myself in. I switched on the lights, and looked around. I was surprised to find the house looking exactly the same as the last time I was here, no dust or anything. I'm guessing he cleaned... I walked into the sitting room, I sat on the bench in front of Edward's piano. Brushing the keys lightly.  
I longed to hear my lullaby, unfortunately I had forgotten the CD Edward had given me as a present over a decade ago, back in our room in Alaska. I got up and moved into the next room, Esme's kitchen. Also still the same, I checked the fridge. Edward had stocked it with food, also one of my weird unexplained tendencies as a vampire, I could still eat human food, and it filled me up, as blood did for Edward. They still worried about me losing control, I was shocked that Edward hadn't planned to wait for tomorrow, for Alice to arrive before he left himself. I left the kitchen and glided up the stairs. I heard something coming from Edward's Bedroom, and what I assumed was also mine now. When I opened the door the music to my lullaby flooded my ears, I looked around the room and realized it held not only Edward's belongings but my own. In the corner sat my rocking chair, with a piece of paper sitting on it. I walked over and picked it up, sitting in my chair, I read it:

* * *

To My Dear Bella,

I'm sorry that I had to leave at such a crucial time for you. I'm sorry I can't be there to comfort you on your loss, I wanted you to have this music to comfort you tonight, when I could not. I couldn't find the CD in any of our luggage. I asked Alice to bring the other, but I wanted you to have our music now. I hope it makes the night easier for you, because I don't know how well I'll be on our first night apart in over a decade, I'll feel better if I know you'll be taking it better than I am. I love you so deeply. And finally I wanted to apologize for acting like an _animal_,I didn't know how much you still care about him. I thought he still held something against you. I know it sounds absurd, but I thought my comment might help, but I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized you still cared for him. I own him my life, for keeping you alive in the months I wasn't there. I'm sorry for that as well, for causing you that pain. I love you, Bella.

Love, Edward

* * *

I turned out the lights. I put the CD on repeat and crawled into our bed, I sat the note on the pillow next to me, his scent still lingering. I shut my eyes and began to dream...

* * *

I'm walking around outside Forks High School. I don't see anyone around, but when I look to my right I see a little blond girl looking at me. She giggles and runs off. "Hey, wait can you tell me where everyone is?" I call after her.

I am running to catch up with her, but my speed is only human. I can barely keep up with this girl half my size. I see her as I turn corners, but she is out of site again, running into the building. "Please, tell me. Who are you?"

I hear another giggle, "Silly! I'm your sister!"

I'm looking frantically trying to find this girl to get a better look, as soon as I turn a corner she standing there looking straight up at me. Her eyes are blue like little oceans, her hair long and wavy. Her head only makes it to about my waist. She jumps up and gives me a hug. I set her back down, and kneel in front of her, "Where is everyone?"

She looks sad, "They let..."

I'm confused, "Why? Why did they leave?" She won't look me in the eye. Everytime I look at her face she looks away. "Its serious why did they leave?"

"You. You killed them all!" she starts crying.

I lift her chin to wipe away the tears, I jump back startled as I see her eyes... her eyes are shooting out rays of the same light, I remember falling from the sky.

"Bella, I want to go home." She weeping.

"Okay, where do you live?" She grabs my hand and leads me outside. She stares at me for a second, then the sky.

I look up as a bunch of storm clouds run in. Lighting starts with no rain. I look back at the little girl, but now she's ten feet away, fear in her eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Your doing it again!" She screams bunching up in a ball on the ground. With each bolt of lightening the scene I'm watching changes from good to bad. First I'm looking at the young girl balled up on the ground, then I'm seeing red skies with pitch black clouds, I look around at the strange world in the flashes of image the lightening casts upon me. I see blood everywhere, for the first time ever I have an unbearable thirst, no, not for blood. For death. I squeeze my eyes shut. NO! And the thirst is gone replaced by sickness, as I see the bodies lining the streets. I know it was my fault. I look down at my hands switching for clean, to covered in others blood. I look back to the young girl, but she's gone.

I woke up with two carmel eyes just above my own.

* * *

__

**Thank you for reading! Review! Any guesses who the young girl really is?**

**I want atleast three reviews for chapter 5 before I post the next chapter. Thanks.**


	6. A Family, A Home

**_A/N: Sorry I was too tired to update yesterday. I also Apologize for my chapters being as small as they are, my friend pointed this out to me although I already noticed, she said I should try to compact two chapters into one. I told her that although my chapters are small I update basically everyday, and sometimes more than one chapter... I do intent to have longer chapters as the story proceeds. Thank you for reading my rant... Now I hope you like reading my story! :)_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Although I own the bookset, I don't own the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

* * *

APOV-- I was so eager to see Bella that I rented a private jet, to get me there sooner. I'm sure she had an intention of meeting me at the airport, but I was going to surprise her at the house. When I arrived at the airport I was relieved to see she hadn't shown up early knowing me the way she did. The plane landed at 4:30. When I didn't see her there I made my way outside. I spotted the car I called minutes before. I didn't risk trying to hail a taxi. At the airport it would take forever, even with my super speed. The driver got out and helped me pile my stuff into the trunk, and then what didn't fit into the trunk into the back seat. I wedged my way in.

The driver started driving, "You here for a long stay?" he said looking at all my luggage.

I laughed, "Maybe, I'm not sure yet." He nodded.

At the house he offered to help me carry the stuff into the house. I declined saying I had some family inside who would give me a hand. As soon as he was out of site I made a few trips to take everything to my new bedroom, I would have taken it all at in one trip, but I wanted to make sure to be quiet. On the first trip I heard the lullaby Edward had written Bella, I had glanced in her room and she was sleeping. I was clear as long as I didn't wake her up. Once I had my stuff unpacked, and my room set up, I checked the time. 4:30. Two hours before the other plane would be landing, I was guessing Bella would be getting up soon. I headed back to her room. I sat Indian style at the end of her bed waiting for her to wake. She looked like her eyes were about to open, I laughed silently to myself as I leaned forward and stared without blinking no more than three inches from her face. Her eyes opened with clear shock in them to see me there. "ALICE!" She screamed, jumping up and hugging me. We both started laughing hysterically, when we caught our breathes, and came to the point where we would be pass as normal. Well, as normal as vampires get.

"When did you get hear?!"

I laughed, "Awhile ago. I knew you'd show up early to the airport, and I wanted to surprise you. So I rented a private jet. SURPRISE!"

"Yeah, that was a HELL of a surprise!" She laughed, "When I'm done being excited... I'm so going to kill you for doing that though..."

We both laughed really hard again. "Which part, tricking you by showing up early, or for giving you the privlage to have your first image of the day, be my gorgeous eyes!" I snickered.

"BOTH!" She laughed again.

"Would it help if I told you I made breakfast?"

She gave me a funny look, "You made breakfast?" she ask skeptically.

"No, I thought about it, but I knew that would be a disaster... but you didn't seem angry when I _told_you I made breakfast. Which was the question. SO...I'm forgiven! MW AH HA HA AA!"

BPOV-- After a laughing storm that lasted hours back and forth, giving us a chance to catch up, we both got up to get dressed. I hurried downstairs to get some cereal, as Alice finished getting ready. I had agreed to go shopping with her. I actually could use some new stuff. She danced her graceful walk down the stairs looking perfect as usual. She wore a light blue skirt that cover a little over half of her thighs, and a white baby tee, with matching strappy sandals, that gave her some extra height. Her hair spiked as always.

"You ready to go?" she asked as I finished the last spoonful of cereal. I nodded. We headed out to the car she had bought this morning, it was a Bugatti Veyron. It was black as night, with streaks of red stretching from the front to the back tires. Alice has squealed telling me it was a 16 cylinder. I made no sense of that. After staring at her a second, she moved on past the awkward silence to tell me it had over a thousand horse power. That made enough sense to me... She did like to drive fast...Forks was behind us in a matter of minutes, we had agreed on shopping in Seattle. I couldn't imagine Alice trying to make due with Port Angeles limited choices... Although it would be hilarious to watch Alice give the Sales Assistant a piece of her mind. I was indecisive at first, but in the end I left myself laugh it over in my head, and choose Seattle instead. After all I wanted to go shopping as well, a few more options would be nice...

"Bella, how are you? I mean really." Alice looked at me concerned.

I had been expecting something relatively close to that of which she asked me. "I'm surviving. I mean who could be well in my condition?" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah. If you want to talk at all..." she trailed off as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall we had chosen.

"Thanks Alice, but to tell you the truth... I just really want to get it out of my head for now." Our conversation changed as we entered the mall, in favor for one more cheerful.

"So, where to begin Bella?" Alice spoke with complete seriousness as if our decision for store was comparable to that of defussing a bomb.

We decided to start at the other end of the mall and work our way back to the front of the mall. It would be easier to carry all of our stuff that way. By noon we had made our way through half the mall and had bought roughly half the merchandise as well. I was entirely thankful for my vampire strength if I had been human, walking this much, carrying this much, would have killed me. At the moment we were browsing a large jewelry store. Alice had already picked out two expensive diamond covered necklaces, along with matching earring for them both. I on the other hand still didn't feel to comfortable buying stuff this expensive, over the years I gave in to letting them spend money on me, but I still didn't feel like I really belonged in a store with this much expensive stuff. Alice was trying to persuade me into buying something here. I knew in the end I would buy the cheapest thing she would allow me to get away with just to calm her frenzy. I kept her cool at the moment though by trying on different jewelry, feeling like a little girl playing dress up the whole time. I had been merely glimpsing at most of the jewelry so I noticed when Alice slipped away. I listened as she talked to a tall woman behind the counter. She told her she was interested in something more "Glamorous" then what was displayed. The woman smiled and began to lead Alice off toward the back. Alice called me over to follow as well.

"Anything in particular your looking for?" the woman smiled. Not just a salesperson smile, but she appeared to actually be kind.

"Yes, and no" Alice explained. "I have an idea as to what it is were looking for, I know what it looks like." She tried to explain. "But, I don't really know if you have it or not..."

I looked at Alice, apparently she must of had a vision. My powers weren't in the area of reading minds today, so I just went along with it. The woman stopped before big metal doors, where there stood two brawny men, still not as big as Emmett though. They nodded at the woman before she lead us past.

The room we entered was huge. The lights gave the room a warm yellow haze to it. There were mirrors everywhere including the ceiling. making the room appear even larger. It was filled with other Salespeople standing behind counters everyone of them busy helping customers. The customers themselves looked amazingly wealthy making me feel even further out of place. There were models walking around wearing the jewelry, must of been an attempt to get people to spend money on a necklace thinking it will make them a model. "Before we continue, Bella this is Cindy." Alice said gesturing to the woman who lead us here. "Cindy, Bella." She said gesturing back to me. "Cindy always assists me in finding the right thing here. For years now. She can find the right piece of jewelry for any outfit. If they have it here, she'll find what it is I'm looking for. She has a talent."

The woman laughed. "Thank you, Alice. Now descripe what it is your looking for..."

Alice thought for a second, "Its a necklace, with a white diamond... surrounded by little silver gemstones."

Cindy walked over to a computer with a sleek monitor, and typed a few words in. She showed us the screen. "Any of these look like it?" She asked.

Alice frowned. "No. The necklace it almost white, these are all gold"

"Could it have been silver?"

"I don't think so..." Alice said doubtfully.

Cindy looked thoughtful for a second. Then smiled, "I think I know what your looking for... its awfully expensive though. Follow me." We followed Cindy once again through guarded metal doors to a giant safe. She used a key first. A little compartment opened on the left side of the safe a keypad came out. She typed a long code into the safe. We waited a moment then we began to hear metal clicking as the safe started to open it self. The two doors slid open and we followed Cindy in. No one else was in this room. The walls were lined with jewelry that I would cringe at hearing the prices to. Cindy stopped at the back wall where I saw what Alice had described. "It white gold, Alice" Cindy explained. It was so much more beautiful, then Alice made it sound. White gold, with a circular diamond even whiter. The diamond was encircled with little sparking gemstones in a lovely silver. The gemstones continued up covering most of the front of the necklace. "Its beautiful..." I mumbled. It would look lovely on Alice.

"Well, it's good you like it. Its for you!" Alice cheered.

"No! Alice! Its beautiful I couldn't... It'll look great on you."

"Bella, I have a vision... Its a strong vision, where you shall where this necklace."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine!" I gave up if Alice saw it in a vision then she wouldn't easily change her mind on this.

She smiled hugely. "Thank god, oh mighty! Were free atlas!"

We laughed.

After the mall we decided to rent some movies to take back to the house. As of entering back into Forks we walked into a Blockbuster not sure of what to get yet. We walked through scanning the shelves. "What kind of movie you want to watch?" I asked looking through all the movies we had seen already. Semi- Pro, Fools Gold, Meet The Spartans and more.

"I could go for just about any genre. It seems like we've seen everything." She laughed. "How about Superhero Movie?" I nodded. We needed at least two more, I didn't think I'd be sleeping tonight, I only ever slept when I was perceiving a vision, and my sleep rarely lasted more than an hour or two at best. I didn't need sleep to survive, I never found myself craving it either. We usually rented two or three movies on movie nights. "Oh, Alice look!"

"What?!" she ran at a human speed over.

"I've wanted to see this for a while now" I said passing Penelope over to her.

"Aw yes! We can definitely use a chick flick right now..." We laughed as we continued our hunt for our final movie. Alice scared the crap out of me by jumping from behind a shelf holding out Step up 2 The Streets. "Alice! Holy crap!" She laughed.

We paid for the movies quick and got back to the car. Alice started the ignition and pulled out of the space with a quick movement, and started on the drive home. Most of the drive was silent, but in a content way. As we started up the long drive way to the house, Alice spoke. "So, Bella I know you said you wanted to get off the subject of how your doing..." I nodded. "But would you still be uncomfortable if the rest of the family came?" She asked as we pulled up in front of the house.

"No, not at all. I wasn't to begin with. I just didn't want to pull everyone from our home." I explained as we walked to the door.

She made a face. "Our temporary home, Bella. Where I am right now... This is home." She said as she spun around with her hands in the air.

"I still didn't want everyone to leave because of me..." I sighed as we walked in.

"Bella, don't you see? We already did. In Alaska staying with Tanya's clan it was like staying with distant cousins... It was not a home. We went there for you. Truthfully I don't think you need to distance yourself from humans anymore you've shown zero thirst. As I see it, we should all move back here this instant.

Her voice flickered in my mind.

_"We already have!"_I began to hear my brother's and sister's "Voices" fill my head along with Carlisle's and Esme's.

"Oh, My God!" I screeched running through the house to find my siblings in addition to Carlisle and Esme. I found them waiting in the living room standing around. At first they seemed oblivious to my presence, then they caught my scent. Jasper looked up first, he was stunned that I had made my way in without any notification from Alice. He nudged Emmett and Carlisle on either side of him. Who in turn silently informed Rosalie and Esme. Alice strolled in behind me, acknowledging the panicked faces that glimpsed in her direction. If it weren't for her thoughts in my head, the fact that I sensed her would have given away that she was signaling the family to do something behind my back. Hearkening her thoughts I knew what to expect. They yelled "Surprise!" I was appreciative of their attempt to surprise me, although they were not ready for my powers to change at this time. Embarrassment left their cheers out of sinq. The smiles on their faces was what warmed my hardened heart. Tears welled in my eyes.

Emmett looked sypathtic. "Bella, if you want us to leave we can..." he said misinterpretting my tears of joy.

I ran over and gave my big bear of a brother a hug. He chuckled his deep laugh. "I'm so happy you guys are here" I smiled.

I hugged all of my family pausing momentarily at Rosalie, testing the waters. She was grinning wide, so I risked it and hugged her. I was dumbfounded as I realized she was hugging me back. When we parted, I watched as Alice ran into Jasper's awaiting arms, winding her legs around him as he lifted her up. Watching their embrace, made me hunger for Edward's presence. Why hadn't he called yet? What was taking so long that he wasn't back yet? I let it drop not wanting to ruin this happy moment. "Movie night!" Emmett cheered as he discovered the movies.

We started with Step up 2, immediately followed by Superhero Movie. Carlisle and Esme left after the first having other obligations to attend to. Carlisle had called the hospital yesterday for a job, tonight he had promised to work the night shift. Esme's excuse was needing to clean the house, instead of mentioning Edward already had, I suggested I help her tomorrow morning, she insisted claiming she still hadn't unpacked and set up her room. When we started the chick flick, Emmett and Jasper departed to play video games. Despite wanting to watch with us, Jasper willingly followed Emmett of waving bye as he left. Alice giggled.

Sitting there watching Penelope with Alice was the happiest I've been since before Charlie died. I didn't feel guilty, or responsible for what happened. I was sorry I wasn't there for Charlie before he died, and I was sorry to Renee for not seeing her either, but sitting here with Alice... For the first time in so long I felt happy, whole. I had a family, I had a home.

* * *

**_Please review! I don't think it's unfair to ask for four reviews before I post chapter 7._**

**_I intend to have a picture of Alice's car in my profile in a minute or two... _**

**_I have a few thoughts for my next chapter, but a few people have PM'd me curious about Edward, and asking what he's been up to. If you want my next chapter to be in Edward's point of view about where he's been the last three chapters, give me your opinion in a review, or even PM me if it's more convenient. Thanks._**


	7. A prepostion

**_A/N: I got a few messages from people asking that chapter seven be fully in Edward's point of view, so here it is:_**

**_Read&Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Although I own the book-set and pre-ordered Breaking Dawn I do not own the rights to Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. We shall bow in her presence._**

* * *

EPOV-- I had hesitantly let Bella off at the border. I regretted not insisting that I go with her, the entire way home. When I reached the house, I got out taking it in as a whole. I had to admit although age had been kind to it, no one had been here to maintain it. The house had some work past due. I didn't want to invest all my time on the outside of the house without any attention within before I had to bring Bella here. I did a quick job of removing the weeds surrounding the house and garden. and made my way inside to see what I could do to spruce the place up. I was glad that we had laid white sheets over the furniture to prevent dust. I ran through the rooms grabbing the sheets and stuffing them all in the laundry room. I vacuumed the essential rooms in addition to the hallways. While tidying the kitchen I realized there was no food for Bella, that was something to fix. I ran out to my car and carried our luggage into the house, setting it by the front door for now. Just removing it from the car for room.

I started off down the street to find a grocery store. I ran for time, I made it to one with under a minute, proving myself successful. I slowed to a human pace as I grabbed a basket walking through the front doors. As I looked at the rows of food I had no idea what to buy, Esme had always went grocery shopping for Bella. I upgraded from a basket to a cart, adding anything I had ever seen her eat before and a few others I thought she might like. I heard the 'voices' of other shoppers most lost in there own thoughts, but some were on me. Either it was the usual compliments to my looks, or people who wondered about the worried and frantic look on my face as I stuffed food into my cart. One person had the nerve to point me out to his friend and they both had a good laugh at my expense. Once I had collected enough food for a Bear's hibernation, I wheeled the cart to checkout. As I waited in line I wondered how on earth Bella was going to eat all this food. If she did she would have to force feed herself, and I thought I puked after eating human food. I shook the thought out of my head as I put the food on the counter and paid for it.

I grabed my bags, walking outside, a few people gawked at me carrying so much food, I carried on to behind a corner where I started up to a run I was home with time to spare. Once loading up the fridge, I realized I was out of things to do, unless I intended on doing things the right way... I wouldn't though, I don't think I would have that much time. I took a glance at the clock, it was getting late. That _dog_ better be behaving himself. I carried our stuff up to our room, I unpacked everything, folding the clothes neatly and placing them in the drawer. When I had finished I thought of other things to preoccupy my while I waited, as I thought my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"You can fight but, the end is inevitable. Signs will appear, with no clear meaning, and somethings will never change." I heard it in a whisper.

"Who is this?"

I heard someone snicker. "It's Jane." She laughed again before getting serious. "Aro wants to speak to you, he says it's important."

I was impatient. "Okay... Put him on the phone..."

Another laugh. "Aro doesn't speak over the phone, only to people in person or in letters, but this is to urgent to send in a letter."

"Hmmm, now do we have a little modern diva living over there?" I mocked.

To my surprise she laughed. Hard at that too. "Yeah, something like that, huh?"

I let out a slight chuckle, a bit in awe that she could actually laugh with out sounding like she wanted to rip your head off. "Right now isn't the best time. Bella needs me."

She sounded serious now. "Your right she does need you and right now really isn't the best time. But, thats precisely why you'll want to come here. If you care for Bella you be here within three days.

"Do you intend to give me any idea as to why any of this is..." I sighed.

"I would if I knew myself. Aro couldn't stress anymore so, that you needed to be here to best understand the circumstances. He hasn't stifled a word to anyone for the reason itself."

I sighed again, this time in defeat. "...Thank you, Jane..."

"No problamo!" She said an instant before hanging up.

I was left with the ring of the phone in my ear, I struggled to make up my mind. Bella, needs me now, more than ever. But, if she unknowingly needed me somewhere else... I'd find away to be there.

I dial Alice's number and waited for her answer.

"Edward? Hey, hows Bella."

"I think she's okay, she's not with me at the moment... So, I guess I don't really know"

"I'm impressed. never thought you'd let her out of your site for more than three seconds even as a vampire."

"Alice." I sighed impatiently.

"Chill, I'm joking. I've seen you apart longer than that, but you have to admit you have spent a night apart in over a decade."

"Yeah, that's sort of why I'm calling..." I paused, she hadn't made a comment so she wasn't sure what I was talking about yet. "I got a call from Jane. Aro wants me to go to Europe, he says it concerns Bella. He wouldn't tell me anything over the phone. He made Jane call, she didn't even know anything. I have to leave Bella for a few days but, I don't want her to go through this on her own. Can you make it to Forks?"

"Yeah, I'll call for tickets as soon as I get off the phone. I can be there first thing tomorrow."

"Also, can you bring the CD I gave to Bella. We forgot it there.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Sure." I could hear her reassuring smile through her voice.

When I hung up, I called for plane tickets of my own. I asked for the earliest they could book me in, I got a time two hours from now. When I hung up again, I made one final call, to Jacob's house. I figured Bella must still be there.

"Hello?" It was Jacob's voice.

"Bella, there?" I kept it simple avoiding pushing him over the edge around her.

"Yeah, sure I'll get her for you" He sounded distracted.

Bella was soon on the other end of the line. "Hey." She sounded like she was trying to cover sadness in her voice, something bad happened...

"Did, you hear anything about your father yet?" She was silent for a second, I almost thought she hadn't heard me.

"Yeah, he passed away a week ago." Her voice cracked. I too was overcome with sadness. It killed me knowing I wouldn't be able to see her, to reassure her before I had to leave. I was always leaving her when she really needed me...

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry..."

She tried to sound strong, but her voice betrayed her with sadness and vulnerability. "Thanks, but you don't need to say sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"I still feel bad, but there is something else I'm apologizing for..." My voice trailed off. I didn't want to tell her this but, I had to. "Bella, I can't stay in Forks right now. It's a long story, and I'll explain when I fully know why myself, you don't need anything else to deal with right now, I called Alice, her plane will land tomorrow morning, I don't want you to go through this alone..." I again wondered why she hadn't been back sooner. "Is the _**dog**_ treating you okay?"

"Edward! Don't call him that! He's my best fri-" She paused, "He got me through the hardest time of my life!"

I was a touch hurt at her comment. I had seen her through all the pain she's ever experienced during her transformation! "I'm sorry... I sort of thought that was me, watching you change and everything..." I covered the remark with heavy sarcasm. "I thought you were done with dangerous _animals_..."

"I married one." I took in a first breath just out of shock. I took in another getting ready to argue, but I let the air back out in a whoosh. She was right, I am an animal and a dangerous one at that. I still despised the monster that I was. I felt like Bella made me different though, the words themselves didn't sting the way they would have years ago, but Bella's harsh tone. The fact that she wanted to hurt me, was what made hearing it the hardest. I couldn't stand her being angry at me.

"Well, I'm boarding the plane right now. I'll.. see you soon. I promise." I lied to get out of the conversation, I knew I had already upset her, at a time like this I didn't want to make things worse. I stood considering Jacob again. I guess I'd have to get used to him again, Bella still obviously considers him a friend after all these years. I had only made the comment because I thought it would somehow make her feel better if he had been treating her like crap, but apparently he hadn't.

I wanted to make it up to Bella, so I made another recording of her lullaby, I started playing it in our room. I got out a pen and paper, and left her a note apologizing. I made sure to be fast. I left it on her rocking chair hoping she would find it there.

I pulled some of my clothes randomly from the drawer, and stuffed it into a backpack. I left my house hoping it would be the last time I had to leave home without her.

* * *

I was sitting on the plane, closing my eyes daydreaming of Bella's face, as the other passengers actually slept. Not needing sleep had been a blessing, when I was with Bella, because I could watch her sleep, she still kept her sleep talking tendencies. But, now I wished for sleep, even for a few minutes anything to break this anxiety from leaving her. I had considered trying to knock myself unconscious, but it took a lot to do that for a vampire and I didn't want to risk waking any other passengers. I didn't care to explain a situation like that right now, I could usually get myself out of almost anything but, right now I seriously doubted my dazzling abilities, as Bella liked to call them, right now. So, I just kept my eyes shut thinking of her face, her eyes, her lips, my thoughts soon drifted to her smile and then her laugh. This was the closest thing to dreaming I was ever going to get.

* * *

I arrived at my destination at about 3:30 AM. I got off the plane with my only bag, swung over my shoulder, this made travelling so much faster. I was out of the airport in a minute. I didn't need to get a car either I just ran into the city. I wandered the streets at first becoming familiar with the tiny changes made, I figured they would know when I arrived, they would send someone for me. I was right, as I walked the streets I could sense the stranger behind me, hear his steps, and his thoughts. New meat... I thought. I spun around, it was a young boy, looking about ten, who had been following me, he appeared shocked when I turned around. I knew he was a vampire though, I could smell it, and even in the dark, I could see the subtly more pronounce rimming of red that the Volturi had over the average vampire. It came from feeding on a daily basis. "And you are, young one?"

"I'm Chris. I work for the Volturi directly under Aro's command." He stated proudly. "Now follow me!" He ordered.

I followed with a smirk on my face, he _must_be a new born, he actually talks like a ten year old. I was surprised that Aro would allow any to work directly for him. I decided to play a little with the kid. "You? You work right under Aro?" I tried to sound twice as shocked as I really was.

"Yes, thats what I said. Now catch up we left that conversation ages ago!"

I coughed a laugh. "Yeah, I guess ten seconds go by very slowly for _children_."

He froze before turning around. "I am NOT a child!"

I nodded as I kept walking he ran to keep up with my pace, I knew where I was going. I laughed silently to myself when I figured that makes one of us. I was assuming he already forgot the way. "Okay, okay. Your not a child. You don't have to act so _immature _about it..." I sighed for a greater effect.

"Okay, listen to me alright? I am not a child and I'm not immature." He stressed every word in the sentence, he thought it would somehow convince me he wasn't a kid.

"Yeah, okay..."

"Listen to me!" I turned down a alley he followed as I climbed down the secret entree way.

"I'm listening but, you should calm down, Chris, you wouldn't want Aro sending you to your room without dessert!" I faked outrage.

I sensed defeat, when he simply scoffed. I sighed. "Relax, kid. I'm just pushing your buttons!" I ruffled his hair.

I heard his thoughts _"He's a touch aggrivating but, this Edward guy is so cool..._

"Hey, you too kid!" I called as I ran through the long path way up to the towers, were Aro would be waiting, I came to a halt out side his door. Knocking before I entered. As I walked in I discovered the large room empty, instead of searching another I made myself comfy and waited. I heard footsteps out the door and Jane soon entered not noticing me at first. She closed the door behind her, as she turned around she jumped back to the door. The shock in her eyes soon turned to aggriavation. "You shouldn't be in here you know" She said in a matter of a fact way. "Where throwing a party soon, and people are coming in and out of rooms preparing the place, you'll give a few hundred people heart attacks like you would have given me if my heart still worked..."

"Aw, shucks, Jane! I didn't know I had that kind of impression on you." I laughed, hoping I hadn't pissed her off too much. She surprised me much like she did last time, when she let out a laugh, one that actually meant she thought it was a funny remark.

"Aro should be here any second... Just so you know... " She said she opened the door to exit, but Aro was there in the instant she opened the door.

"You, can stay my child." He spoke to Jane, it sounded like an offer more so then a order. Jane never complained when he called her a child, it was a way of affection he gave many who worked for him, giving it a tone as if he was their father. Jane nodded and took a seat a few feet away.

I hoped out of my chair in favor for one closer to those I'd be speaking to. "Aro." I greeted him.

"Hello, Edward. I'm impressed by your arrival time... Chris has told me of you arriving, you made quite an impression on him..." He laughed "When he grows up... he wants to be Edward Cullen."

I nodded. "Aro, tell me why it is you brought me here?"

"I've brought you here for the single most important reason." He explained.

"Oh, yeah and what is that?" I mused. His thoughts focused in many directions that I couldn't make out any of what he was thinking.

He paused before continuing. "Single most important thing to you, Bella. I wanted to discuss her power. I understand Carlisle hasn't been able to make light of it?

"Well, we have some idea, but we really don't know of its limits..."

"You didn't know her powers were virtually limitless?"

I stared at him, from what I could pull out of his head, he believed the statement to be true. "Is that all you had to tell? You made me come halfway around the world, for that?"

"No, I had you come here because I have a preposition for you. I figured I'd let you hear it first... knowing how protective you're of her..." He waited for any comments I might have, I urged him to continue. "Someone of us here have very useful powers... powers that work from far distances. Some can sense others powers and the strength of them. Bella is getting stronger everyday, she is beginning to collect powers from others farther away than she first could."

"What is the preposition then?"

"You remember the message I had Jane give you a little over ten years ago?" I nodded and looked over at Jane who was listening intently herself. He continued, "I no longer believe the end is envitable I have reasons for believe it is not, Bella being one of them... I still must admit... the apocalypse _is_ coming but, we can change that... With your help that is..."

"And how is all this helping Bella?" I questioned.

"Well, for one she lives along with you and your family... and second she learns control of her powers she'll be able to sense others as well, absorb them from great distances, and the powers won't fade like they do now, she'll be capable to use them all at once if it so pleases her." He finished. He looked at Jane, and walked to the door, she got up and followed behind him, "I suppose you need sometime to think about it... When your ready we can talk... Someone will be along to show you your room." They let, Jane closed the door, discreetly behind her.

Chris had lead me to my room, he left a minute ago. I lay stretched across my bed thinking. This was the Volturi, why would they have Bella's interests in mind... Well, of course they wanted to live... I tried to decide what was best for Bella, but I came up with equal pros and cons for both options. I spent the next two nights trying to make a choice, thats when I realized...I couldn't make the choice because it was never mine, it was Bella's to make.

I stalked the halls waiting to pass Aro, when I did he appeared surprised. "Edward, are you ready to discuss things yet?"

"No... I was wondering if you had anymore open rooms?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with yours?" He seemed confused.

"I want Bella and my family to come help make this decision, it's not fully mine to make..."

He laughed. "Of course Edward. Have them come along, we're having a party in two days time. With the way your family travels they'll definitely be here to enjoy it am I right?"

"Yes, Thank you. I'll go call them now..."

"No need, Alice had a vision of you coming here. She called this morning to ask what was up. I gave her the details they'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." I retired back to my room to daydream of Bella, I was sitting for a while when I realized I could call Bella now. I practically jumped up and to the phone is one leap. When she answered all my anxiety disappeared, not completely, I knew it would creep back when I hung up the phone.

"Edward! I'm so happy you called! I miss you so much! I was dying not hearing from you."

"I've missed you too, love. It's amazing how quick the anxiety calms when I hear your voice." I sighed.

"It's that way for you too? Is it?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to get here. I don't want to hang up the phone..."

"Then don't hang up the phone... I'll probably have to hang up in a few hours before boarding the plane, but I really don't want to hang up either..."

We talked to each other for the hours remain till her flight, It seemed to soon that she had to go. She reminded me that the sooner she hung up, and the plane took off the sooner she'd be here. When I hung up the phone I went back to the bed, daydreaming of what to come.

* * *

**_I'm asking for 3 reviews before I post the next chapter._**

**_Remember to review! And add to your favorites! _**


	8. Alice, where is the party?

**_A/N: The next two chapters will be of the two unexplained days of Bella's leading up to her flight to Europe. Read&Review! New pictures up in profile._**

**_To Hey.That.One.Kid, I appreciate your constant reviews, and to your last one... I must say you have a point but, I think most of us girls, grow up wanting to be with Edward... Maybe a few guys as well... Thanks a ton for your reviews! _**

**_Also someone asked that I try double spacing at large paragraphs, because it bothered their eyes reading it. If reading the chapter double spaced bothers you, I'd appreciate it if you said so in your reviews. It looks weird to me, but, if it makes reading easier for you I'll continue to do so. Thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: I own the book set, and pre-ordered Breaking Dawn, but I do not own the rights to twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. We shall bow in her presence._**

* * *

JACOB's POV--

"All I ask for is one night. ONE." I tried to sound convincing, I may have sounded arrogant. Quill, Embry, and I stood before the elders asking them if we could ignore the treaty for one night.

Quill took a small step forward backing me up, so far neither him nor, Embry had spoken a word. "One night is all we need, we can't even guarantee all of them will show..."

"This could be dangerous..." One of the elders protested.

"We won't allow anyone on the reservation to come within harm." Embry promised stepping forward as well. Quill and Embry were on either side of me now. They may have been part of the pack, but they still watched my back as friends. They understood, that I needed to do this. Neither of them we're eager for what I was asking the elders for permission to do,but they backed me up, they knew Bella's and I friendship relied on this, if I couldn't manage this one day she would leave with them again.

The elders seemed to be considering or claim, they whispered amounst themselves. Before one spoke. "We will allow you this one night, if things go well, we many allow this on other occasions." He paused, when he continued his voice was more hard then I had ever heard him speak. "**But and you must listen to this... If anything happens I'm holding you ****responsible Jacob, you alone, not Embry, not Quil, I know this was your idea! Also, don't assume we will ever ****relinquish what boundaries we have set, for any substantial amount of time,"**He voice slowly softened to what it usually stood as. "I know this may appear an overreaction, but you have near seen vampires like we have. Carlisle is truly a very nice guy, I can admit that, I trust his strength to withstand his thirst. If we weren't on the sides we are on, I could consider him a friend. It's that others I'm concerned about..." He sighed.

Another elder spoke up. "There is a prophecy I suppose would be best if they heard. Your one night, granted. Don't make us regret it."

* * *

Alice and I had treated last night like a sleepover. After finishing the movies we had rented we rated our home movie collection, for all the best chick flicks. Alice had painted my nails...twice. She painted them the first time but, when she finished she saw a colour that she thought would look better, so she re-did them. Alice, Alice, Alice. We did makeovers, I was impressed to see after years of being friends with Alice, I had developed some ability at applying make up, but I think I was better at doing someone elses. I sort of learned how for this reason only, our sleepovers. You could ask, what about when I'm going out? Anytime I had a place to go, that I may have considered worth putting make up on for, Alice would want to do it. I didn't really have a need to be able to do my own.

Today we were dressed fairly early. I was downstairs eating a delicious breakfast of eggs and bacon Esme had prepared for me, even though I insisted that she didn't. She was an amazing cook for a vampire, hell she would be an amazing cook for a human if she was one. I always felt like she spent too much time obsessing on looking after my meals that resembled my old human self, but the truth of it was, I think she enjoyed it, it gave her an opportunity to play mom. Never mind play mom, she was a mom, she looked after us all. She must have become a good cook though practice though, none of the rest of them could cook. I mean Edward has learned with my assistance how to prepare cereal, but lets be honest, an infant could figure that out. He said he was good at understanding people, but he could even understand that you add milk to cereal. I mean that is something you learn even as a human, you should all remember the day you realized no other liquid but milk works with cereal. I still remember mine, it usually happens on a day when you've run out of milk, but already poured the cereal, I tried orange juice. Yeah, the grossest thing I've ever done. I guess I could give Edward a break, on the cereal thing, I mean I've made that mistake before too...

As I was eating my bacon and eggs thankful Esme had prepared it, and thank god it was her and not someone else from the house, Alice walked in dressed in a off the shoulder light green top, and a cute pair of Khaki shorts. She was smiling as she took a seat across from me I asked her what she was excited for, today my powers allowed me to feel peoples emotions. "I had a vision." She said simply. I stared at her waiting for her to elaborate. "And... What was the vision about?"

She smiled brightly. "A party we'll be attending any day now." I thought for a second, I didn't remember being told about a party. "Where?"

She frowned for a second. "I don't know yet. I suppose we'll spend today figuring out then won't we?" She smiled widely again. I didn't feel up to a party right now, not with Edward gone, but her excitement and wide smile was infectious. I was kind of grateful to Jasper for being around, if he weren't here I wouldn't have this power right now, and I'd probably of wanted to stay in my room all day.

"Alice, I'll help you find where it's going to be... but how are we supposed to do that?" I asked hearing confusion lightly touch my words.

She laughed. "We'll we go out socialize with people, until someone invites us to a party!"

I laughed at realizing how simple it really was. Then I thought for a second. "Alice, this is a completely screwed sense of thought I have but, answer if this makes any sense to you, okay?" She nodded. "Now, when you have a vision, it comes true when everyone sticks to their original decision, right?" She nodded again. "If we decide to go out, maybe the person who was going to invite us to the party, doesn't?" Alice laughed this time.

"Bella, I was going to make you leave the house anyway, this was just an easy excuse to get you out!"

"So, there is no party?"

"Yes! There is really a party but, I'm still making you come out with me." She warned.

I shrugged. Alice was used to me putting up to a fight, but I'd grown to enjoy our outings, _almost_ as much as Alice. "Okay, I'll go willingly."

She smiled even wider at this. I laughed almost spitting out my milk. "What?" She asked bewildered.

"I was just wondering when your teeth were finally going to fall out of your mouth..."

She looked at me through squinted eyes, keeping a straight face until she laughed herself. I finished my breakfast, and we headed out to her car, that she still didn't stop blabbing about. When we got outside Alice started walking towards our giant garage. "Oh, no! Alice you didn't... You bought another car already? Did your spending habits jump higher after living in Alaska for so long? Do you feel you need to make up for it?!" All she did was laugh and shake her head as I followed behind her. When she reached the garage she stopped and leaned against the wall outside.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I said coming to a stop next to her.

"Waiting." She stated plainly. I raised my eyebrows, ready to ask a question, when the garage began to open. I watched it slowly rise higher expectant as to what would be behind it. Behind the door there lay a brand new car, I still had no idea about cars, I couldn't tell you any great detail...It was a shiny black. But, even with the quickest look at the outside, I knew it had cost a fortune. The car pulled out and the garage closed behind it. The window rolled down. "Hop in ladies." I didn't see his face, but I knew by his face it was Jasper. We got in as he asked. "Alice...Yeah," I started awkwardly. "Sorry..." I said with a smile played across my face, I saw one on the edges of her lips, so I knew she found it funny. Jasper sensed the humor. "What did I miss?" He asked looking back and forth at us, the car stayed steady pulling out the driveway, without him looking. I still couldn't grasp how they did that.

Alice laughed. "You should have heard Bella's rant, she thought I had bought a new car..."

Jasper laughed, being able to fill in the blanks from there. Jasper seemed to know where Alice wanted to go, because he kept driving without asking. "What kind of car is this?" I asked conversationally.

His face lit up much as Alice's had when explaining about a new car. They really all did love speed. I could tell by the look of the car, it could put up a fight against any race car, with any of the Cullens driving, they'd surely win. "It's a Keonigsegg CCR." He said the words easily from memory, I couldn't imagine remembering that.

"Why do all your cars sound like they belong to the next transformers movie?" I asked looking back and forth at the both of them. They just looked at each other and laughed. I guess they thought if a question sounded humorous it made it rhetorical. They should know me better than that. I almost laughed at my own thought, I didn't want to have to explain though. "It's because you paid so much for them right?" They just nodded. I continued. "_How much_ did you pay for them?"

Jasper sounded uncomfortable. "How would we remember something like that, Bella?"

I almost laughed to myself again. "How do you remember all the extra letters and numbers that are added onto the already confusing names of your cars?"

Alice scoffed. "Because that's important."

"Isn't the price important..." I pressed. I really could careless about how much they paid for them, but they felt a need to keep it from me, I felt a need to get it from them. "Oh, guys!" I laughed as if letting it go. I saw their faces relax for a moment. I started up again. "Just give me an estimate!"

Jasper sighed. "Your enjoying terrorizing us don't you? I can sense the humor, Bella."

I smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, I really do. Look at it this way... great conversation on the way there!" I paused I realizing I hadn't asked where were we going. I was about to ask when Alice answered my other question, well sort of.

She seemed indifferent, answering me now. I'm sure hearing that I found humor in this made her more comfortable. "I really don't remember all the prices, Bella. But, to give you an idea. Our two cars here, are on the list for worlds most expensive cars."

"Wow, big rollers are we?" I laughed. "Where are we going?"

Jasper answered. "The mall, but Alice promised not too long, to spare me. She wants to search the stores for the outfit she saw herself wearing." He laughed.

"Makes picking out an outfit easy doesn't it?" I asked Alice.

"Yep!" She answered as we got out of the car.

We had searched all the stores Alice had wanted to search, but we didn't find the outfit she wanted. We were leaving when I heard someone call my name, I heard Alice and Jasper mumble something unintelliegable under their breaths. I rolled my eyes. When I looked as to where the sound was, I saw Jacob and his friends Quill and Embry walking our way, he stopped a few feet away, when he noticed Alice and Jasper with me, he seemed hesitant but, he closed the space after a moment of thought. Quill and Embry followed.

Alice and Jasper turned to me and spoke in unison. "We'll meet you in the car."

I rolled my eyes. "Common, they don't smell as bad as you guys lead on..."

"Yeah, we have to admit that..." Jasper said. "But, we're avoiding conflict!" Alice finished for him, I could tell he was pulling a blank. He appeared thankful to her, they smiled warmly at each other as they left. I called after them a touch mockingly but, all in good fun. "You guys should know... It's bad for your health to run from your problems!"

They laughed at that, before continuing. "Meet you in the car!"

I turned back to Jacob and his friends. "Hey guys, whats up?"

"Hey, Bella." Quill and Embry said in unison. They weren't so different from us... They all appeared rather happy. "We're having a party tonight. It's very low key, just a few people at the reservation... Story telling... more of our legends, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. Quill and Embry seemed happy at my response, perhaps they didn't resent me anymore.

"Awesome, we got to go pick up some more stuff for the party, but it was good seeing you Bella." replied Embry. Quill and him started walking off.

Jacob gave me the details for time, before walking off after his friends. "Starts at 8:00. It's an open invitation so, there will be people of all ages, most of the kids leave after nine or so though." I nodded. "It's an open invitation, I'm sure they probably don't want to go, but if your family wants to come, their welcome to."

I was shocked. "Ah, the treaty... I mean it's really nice of you, but..." He interupted me, but somehow he managed in a polite manner. "Bella, I talked with the elders, they're willing to let it slide for tonight's party. They said there were some legends," He looked around us. "Some stories, from our history, for our future, that they thought it wouldn't hurt for you and your family to hear." He explained. The confusion that tinted his tone as he explained what the elders had said, made me believe it was meant to be a rude comment made towards us. They had something important they wanted us to hear.

"Well, thats great, I think some of them will tag along." We said goodbye so we could catch up to our waiting friends. I hurried out to the car, Alice and Jasper appeared to be in heavy conversation when I saw them through the windshield.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

APOV-- Jasper and I walked at human pace over to our car. He opened my door for me, before walking around to let himself in.

JPOV-- Alice and I walked at human pace over to my car. I opened the door for Alice, before walking around to let myself in.

I got into my brand new car. I turned to look at Alice. She was smiling at me, impressed. "Hey, I can open a door for you without it being a big event..."

Her laugh was caught short, I looked into her expressionless eyes, and knew she was having a vision. A moment later Alice's features came back to life so to speak, she was smiling, but I could sense uncertainty. "I know where the party is."

"Where? What was in your vision?"

"Edward went to the Volturi, I'm not sure why though. Their having a party in two days..."

I thought for a second. "You saw us there, at the party...Does that mean we're going to Europe?" She nodded. I looked up behind her as Bella climbed in. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

I let Alice explain, not sure how much she wanted to share. "Bella, I had a vision. Edward has gone to Europe to visit the Volturi."

Her eyes widened as she heard Alice speak. "Oh!" She was startled. "Why? Did something happen?"

I answered this one sending a subtle wave of calm over her, enough to soothe her without making her aware of my part in it. "We don't know, we don't think anything happened."

"He didn't say anything when he phoned me to come here..." Alice was thinking hard for anything that would help. I started driving the way home.

I felt worry coming from Bella, I tried to calm her again. She looked over at me. "Jasper, I can tell your doing that. I'm worried because he wouldn't have left if it weren't important, he also would have told you something Alice. He didn't though, that means that he doesn't want us to know something, or more specifically me, he didn't want me to read it from your minds."

"Am I that obvious?" I laughed trying to distract her.

"No, I mean yeah. But I could her it from your thoughts." She explained.

Alice turned around and looked at Bella. "Huh? Isn't your power sensing emotions today? Or is it changing more frequently now?"

Bella shook her head, a trifle shocked. "What?" I asked trying to understand what she was discovering silently.

She looked at me. "I can sense both of your emotions..." She looked over to Alice now. "And I can hear what your thinking."

"Oh, my god! That's wonderful Bella! Do you know how your doing both at once?" Alice reached back and hugged Bella awkwardly in the middle seat behind us.

I could feel Bella concentrating. "No, I have no idea."

We talked to Bella through our thoughts the rest of the way home, allowing her to practice both powers at once.

BPOV-- I was so caught up with my powers that a question only occurred to me at the door. "Why did we come straight home? I thought you wanted to figure out where that party was, Alice. I heard her answer through her thoughts, she didn't bother to answer aloud.

_"Oh, yeah that... We're going to Europe, Bella. I have to make a few calls, okay?"_

"The party is in Europe? Is the Volturi throwing it?" I asked suspiciously. She nodded, before going to her room to make whatever calls she had to make. I followed Jasper to the sitting room, where Rosalie sat watching Emmett play video games.

"You guys want to go to a party to night?" I asked. "At La Push..." I through in at the end. They all stared up at me with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" All their voices blended as one, you'd think they'd rehearsed it for a play. Carlisle walked into the room with Esme at his side. "What this about going to La Push?"

"Jacob, asked if we wanted to attend the party. Open invitation, anyone can come..." It hadn't occured to me to ask his permission, it seemed like I should have now.

"The treaty?" He said this as a question.

"He even went to the elders. They're allowing it for the night." I gave the details and time as well.

He seemed to consider this. "Alright, I have work tonight, but if you guys are up to this I urge you to go. Make sure your good and full if you go though, you can't stand to make _any_ mistakes while you're there. Bella, you haven't appeared to have any issues, but I still want you to be cautious." He left the room swiftly. Esme paused before following him out the room. She smiled warmly. "Have fun, kids!"

Alice came down the stairs a few minutes later, to explain the details of our trip, we were leaving tomorrow night, and be there the next morning. Everyone was going. I felt butterflies in my stomach, with the want to see Edward.

* * *

**_A picture of Jasper's new car is are up in my profile. I am asking for another 4 reviews before I post the next chapter. _**

**_Check out my other story, Vision Of Love. _**

**_Remember to review! Thanks for reading!_**


	9. The Prophecy

**_A/N: I got back from my short vacation. Here's chapter 9 largest chapter so far, there just going to keep getting bigger! Read & Review_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I don't own Edward yet either... that one I'm thinking of working on..._**

* * *

I was sitting in the backseat of Rosalie's car next to Alice and Jasper, Emmett in front with Rosalie. I was surprised this many of them wanted to come. I was also surprised to learn all of them had bought new cars at arriving in Forks. I figured it would be awhile before I'd see them all. Rosalie slowed down as we reached the border, I figured this was out of habit, but she kept the speed. I would have asked her why, but she seemed to have slowly put me on her good side the past few years, it has taken awhile, but I think she has grown to like me and I didn't want to mess that up with a single comment.

In a few minutes we arrived at the party, it was lovely how they had set the place up, there seemed to be three main places to be. First, around the bar which appeared to give out both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. I saw no one 'drinking' yet, I suppose they'd wait till later, when the young children had gone. The second area people seemed to gather was under the giant tent like thing with no sides, Alice had told me the name once but, it had slipped my mind. Well, under this tent like thing there were tons of round tables set up with flowers in the center of ever one. Everyone seemed to be spread out, it gave it a full look, but I had no doubt that they would have enough seats for everyone and more. The third place people seemed to be down to was down by the beach, there was a fire Pitt where people sat and laughed loudly at jokes I hadn't heard. I was sure there would be marshmallow roasting later... maybe even s'mores. I new something as romantic as this place especially that fire would make me long for Edward. I felt a flutter in my stomach just thinking his name in my head, I couldn't wait to see him.

I walked up, I figured I'd search for Jacob under the giant tent thing first. I was filled with surprise as I noticed my family follow behind me, they were filled with anxiety just being here and we hadn't even seen any werewolves yet. They scanned the place, their eyes never stopping in one place imparticular but, no two of them would look in the same place at a time. Emmett stood behind Rosalie and Jasper behind Alice, in an obvious protective form. When I stopped and turned around to look directly at them, all their eyes simialtaniously landed on me. They appeared to want direction, I realized they had never been here before. This was probably the one place in Forks that they had never once laid eyes on, I suddenly understood their anxiety. "Guys relax, you look very up tight... I think it is best though if we stay somewhat close together, it will make this more comfortable for everyone, not just for us but, the pack as well. You need to blend a little though, you can't hover, our looks make us stand out to begin with." I tried to prep them for what they might experience.

Rosalie was the one to speak up. "Bella, I know your trying to help, and I'm grateful... but you just made me realize one fatal problem..." We all looked at her. "Our looks, Bella. You said it yourself... Before it was just overly good looking... Now...eternal youth..."

I realized what she meant immediately and I was sure it showed on my face because I could feel them all begin to panic, there anxiety showed in their features. Never before had I seen them so unsure of themselves. I tried to compose myself. "Rosalie, you are most definitely right. I'm being honest when I say I hadn't thought about that... But, we'll be fine. If anyone asks seem oblivious to their statements, lie about your hair, or anything... you want to have at least one thing you can tell people has changed. Maybe we'll go away with people thinking we aged well, maybe some will be suspicious, but who will honestly speak up? In a small town, you don't want people thinking your crazy, in a large city, it matters but, not everybody knows you there..."

Alice laughed nervously. "Is that the really reason for living Pheonix? People thought you were crazy?" They all forced a laugh, not being able to give it their all. I nodded. "That is the precise reason, Alice, the precise reason." I laughed.

I noticed them get stiff, I felt a tap on my shoulder before the smell hit me. I whirled around. "Jake! Hey."

He appeared as uncomfortable as my family but, he concealed it better. He laughed. "Hey, Bella." He welcomed my family with the same smile but, added a nod, I suppose to avoid any annoyance they might carry to him saying their names. They were thunderstruck by his kindness, but matched it, I was glad everyone was going to try to get along tonight.

I looked around. "Where's Embry and Quill?"

He laughed again. "Around..."

My voice got sarcastic but, in a friendly way. "I would have never guessed."

Both Jacob and Alice laughed. Realizing this, they both turned to me with a weary glance. They didn't make any comments though. Jasper subtly took Alice's hand and led her over where others were dancing, I was thankful to his politeness. Jasper sensed this and gave me a knowing look from where he and Alice danced.

Jacob kept all politeness too. "You guys want to have a seat?" I awe struck again by the fact he looked at Rosalie and Emmett in addition to me when he said this. He actually talked to them! I stole a glance at Emmett and Rose, they appeared awe struck as well, I was delighted. Emmett spoke up because I wasn't sure Rosalie could right now. "Yeah, sure." He smiled. His teeth shined in the light. We took a seat Rosalie was to my left with Emmett next to her, and Jacob was to my right.

Jacob looked us in the eyes one at a time finishing with Emmett before he spoke. "I don't know if Bella told you but, the elders will be telling some of our ancient stories tonight. So-called myths, prophecies and such. Are you comfortable with that?"

I turned to my family to see them nod, I looked over at Jacob, I guessed he had more to that. The song that had been playing ended and Alice and Jasper appeared at our table, Jasper pulled out a chair for Alice. When she sat, he took the one between Her and the other side of Jacob. I noticed it was a stance of protection, Jacob didn't seem to notice. Alice and Jasper seemed to know what was being talked about. I assumed they had been listening from across the room. They turned and nodded at Jacob. He laughed quietly. "The super hearing right?" He whispered. We all nodded at once.

He continued where things left off. "You know of the legends of the 'cold ones' I presume."

They all stayed quiet but, that answered fine for him. "Some of our stories, most of them revolve around the cold ones..."

Alice laughed less forcefully now. "Well, thank you. We're very flattered." Everyone laughed including Jacob.

He continued further at getting to his point. "I've told those tell the stories to be respectful, the majority of our stories do involve you in some way or another, most people here, I assume know what the cold ones are but, their might me that one person who asks..." He sighed. "Like I said I told them to be respectful, but if someone asks what they are, we have to explain, I asked that any gory stories about the cold ones won't be told, but I don't have control over the others here. If...if something is said..." He looked at each of them one at a time once more. "I know this is going to make me sound like an ass, but would you ignore anything said? I mean if anything _is_ said... I was asking for you not to... like... kill anyone." He had been whispering this whole time, but his whisper got so quiet on the last two words I was sure only a vampire could hear it.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "I think that's understandable... I can promise-" She paused and smiled as she spoke the next words. "That I won't kill anyone." I gave her a thankful mood, not because I had been worried about a blood bath before her words, but because she lightened the mood a touch. She smiled back at me.

Quill and Embry appeared about a half hour later. Everyone moved their chairs over, to fit two more chairs in, we had tons of room to spare at this massive table. "Bella, how you like the party so far?" asked Embry turning to me.

"It's really nice! How long did it take to set all this up? I didn't see any of this being done when I came past here the other day."

Quill answered the question for him. "It was getting set up this morning while, we bought all the last minute supplies. The pack helped a ton..." He looked around for a second testing everyone's reactions to the word, they appeared fine.

"Quill and Jacob put up the far right corrner," He said pausing for second to point. "So, I suggest you stay on _this_side. Well, that's if you don't want something collapsing on you." Embry laughed as Jacob punched his arm.

"You guys did a good job. This place is beautiful." Alice commented.

Quill turned to her. "Some of the girls here might lie and told you they did it... But, I **swear** I was the one who picked out and arranged the flowers!"

This humorous attitude continued as we talked for the next couple hours. By ten most of the young children had been taken home. I laughed at the jokes said at the table, but still paid enough attention to realize when the rest of the pack had arrived. Jacob seemed as aware as I was, when all his pack was here, I gave him a questioning look that asked if Quill, Embry and him had to go. I knew he understood, when he shook his head, and whispered. "Not yet."

I was also fully aware of the elders as they arrived, they gave us knowing looks where we sat, they never came over, but I saw kindness through all of their eyes. The elders all took places around the blue fire; it still gave me the same reation it had the first time I saw how the driftwood burns here, it still felt like magic. Embry suggested we should go get spots around the fire now, before people realized that the stories were soon to begin. We followed behind him and sat right in front. Jacob, told me that they should go sit with the pack now, it was a sort of tradition no one really knew about. Embry and Quill followed him, the rest of the pack sat across the large fire pit. Alice, Rosalie and I sat crosslegged leaning against the log behind us, where Emmett and Jasper sat. I wasn't able to wonder about the reason for such a large fire pit long... The thing was about a meter long in diameter (Translation: BIG). I only realized when people began to crowd around the fire. There were much less people here than earlier, but the place still filled up fast. The pack took up most of the space in front of the logs people leaned against and sat on. We took up what bit was left. Others sat behind them on the logs and few people kneeled and stood behind those who sat.

An elder cleared his throat. We only heard it, from the pure silence of others, in anticipation of the first myth we would be told.

JPOV-- I sat between Seth and Quill, Claire was sitting in Quills lap, laughing as he made faces at her. I guess I could say I was happy for Quill, to have imprinted... to have everything suddenly make sense as he claimed. I knew he was happy, and that was good, but I didn't want that. I refused to let decisions be made for me, a few years ago, Sam and I really got into it. I was sick of his alpha attitude, and accepted my birth right as leader of the pack. He didn't bow down easily, it began to tear the pack apart. Eventually he submitted, our friendship seemed to immediately restore itself in that moment. I fought for my right to make my decisions, imprinting was just another way to have them taken away. I refused to look for her... whoever she was. The one person I had ever wanted sat across the fire from me now, Bella. I couldn't believe I had ever allowed myself to hurt like I did. I knew I couldn't just stop loving her, but she didn't need to know that. I felt a need for her, even if she didn't love me like I loved her, just being close to her, felt like magic. I know now she doesn't love me like she loves _him_, but under all the love, she's still my best friend. I can wait, one day he might leave again... I can't believe he ever did.

Suddenly everyone was quite, as an elder cleared his throat. Even Claire was silenced. That's when he began.

He told a legend I had heard many times before, of how we survived great floods, by tying our canoes to the tops of trees for year at a time. I knew it so well, I could tell it myself, but I acted surprised or in awe when I knew it was called for. Other elders spoke of legends I knew much too well to feel suspense. I knew that the myth, more so the prophecy I waited to hear would be the last to be said. I can't say the over told myths did much for me, but Claire's excited expressions were something to watch. Quill had heard these legends as much as me, if not more so, but I found myself greatly amused at his expressions as well, though I knew most of them were either for Claire or about her. At least I had something to watch...

The last elder to tell a tale, cleared his throat same as the first. He made a quick glance at the Cullens, so they knew this is what they were meant to hear.

ThirdPersonPOV--

The elder cleared his throat, as if to catch the attention he had already grasped. His tired eyes looked around the circle, stopping for a fraction of a second on the Cullens, the ones who had made it to the party that is. Then he spoke.

"I'm sure many of you have heard these legends many, many times before. Some I guess could recite them word for word." He laughed looking at the boys who sat in front of him, belonging to the pack. They smiled sheepishly. "I have a story, I'm sure none have heard of here, none could recite... Some have seemed skeptical, as to whether some of our legends have actually happened... This story, I can tell you hasn't happened. Not yet. You see this story is an ancient prophecy... One that has not yet been fulfilled." He looked around the circle again, this time with a great seriousness to his eyes. "Do you believe in evil? True evil? Evil that can destroy all that's worth fighting for?"

A young boy standing in the circle spoke. "No."

The elder looked over with kind eyes. "No? Why not? You believe in good don't you?"

The boy nodded. "Yep, I believe in good. Like angels."

"Angels? Huh? That's good, that relates to the story. How can you believe in light, but not darkness. Neither can survive without the other..."

The boy shrugged. "Guess so... convince me."

The elder laughed, before getting serious once more. "This story is about the balance between good and evil. I'm sure you all remember the stories of the cold ones, and a man's spirit joining with a wolves. They become important in the story." He explained. "One of the purest of beings will fall to the earth--"

He was interrupted again. "An angel?"

He continued once more, with no struggle to keep the serious tone. "An angel shall fall. Often people may say the world needs more good in it, but it all needs a constant balance... When an angel falls, demons are sure to arise. When the evil rising doesn't have its own form, it takes one. The spirits we've spoke of... within the bodies of wolves, the leader shall fall for this fallen angel so to speak. He will do anything to protect her, anything. As I said the world needs balance, with such good and such evil losing one without the other will break the balance. The end is inevitable. If the leader rids of the evil the world shall end, if not... the evil will not stop till it has killed the fallen angel. Only one force is strong enough to remove both at once."

"What force?" Someone whispered.

"The angel." He stated.

The young boy from the circle spoke up once more, this time engrossed in the story. "But, why?" The elder turned and looked at him. He spoke again. "Why wouldn't she just remove the evil right from the beginning?"

The elder shrugged this time. "I can't say I know. Maybe, she doesn't know her powers? Or maybe she likes earth too much... doesn't want to leave..."

The boy's eyes were glazed with excitement. "Wow."

* * *

BPOV-- When all the stories were told the party seemed to had ended. I hadn't noticed but most of the lights had been turned out, just the fire and the street lights created light. I suppose it added to the atmosphere for the myths and legends they had told. Most people were going home, but some were going to other parties. Seth came over through the bunch of people leaving.

"Hiya, Bells!"

"Oh, hey Seth. How's Leah." He frowned.

"Why ask? She's always cranky, and on some days whinny." He sighed. "How's Edward? Would have been cool if he had come."

"Edwards good, so I hear..." I laughed. "I have to say, I'm not quiet sure why he couldn't make it, but I ensure you, he would have come if he had the time."

"Gotta run, Bells!" He said as he watched his mom grow impatient.

"See ya!" I called after him. Now all I needed to do was find Jake to say bye before I left. Alice whispered behind me. "Incoming."

I turned to see what she meant, and I saw Jake walking over. "Hey. How'd you like the stories? Were you scared?"

"Terrified."

He laughed. "Hey, the guys are coming back to my house. You're welcome, if you want to come." He looked at my family for a moment before his eyes rested on me. I figured it was open for them as well.

"Yeah, I don't know if we should push them any further..." I said looking back. He laughed when he followed my gaze. My family was filled with anxiety, they had panicked faces, and they all pushed up to each others sides, with their eyes darting all over the place.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point." He chuckled. "We should do something soon again, though."

"Definitely." I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye, Bella."

He waved as we left.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting with Alice and Rose in the living room. We were watching, yet, another movie. We had a collection of thousands. We had watched this one so many times before, we only half paid attention. Rose was playing with my hair while Alice painted my nails, again!

"Did you guys make anything out of that last story?" Rosalie asked.

Alice looked up. "How do you mean?"

"I don't know. Why would they tell us it was something they wanted us to hear?"

Alice thought for half a second, then laughed. "Maybe they wanted to tell us we were evil..." Alice stuck her arms right out and rolled her eyes back. "ARHH!"

Rose and I snorted.

Rosalie continued. "But, really?"

Alice seemed to think about it for another couple of seconds. "I guess I can't make any sense of it either. I'll tell you if I see a future with our hair burning though..."

"Huh?" Rosalie asked.

I chortled. "That would be the end of the world wouldn't it?"

Rosalie laughed an evil laugh. "It will be when I'm done with you!" She picked up a couch cushion and threw it at us. We ran around the house chucking pillows at each other, being careful not to break anything for Esme's sake.

I fell asleep on the couch that night, I faintly remember being carried to my bed, where I began to dream.

* * *

I am surrounded by my family, Edward's arm is around me. He leans down to whisper in my ear, he tells me I get to live. Only me. I'm confused. I want to talk but, I don't. My family starts backing away, further and further, worried looks on their faces. I want to call for them to come back, to help me but, I don't. The light is rising this time, growing larger, I am the light. I don't feel in control of myself, I open my mouth to talk, but my words don't come out. Something else does. Black fog comes from my mouth, I try to scream, but I only choke on the fog. Suddenly there is a crowd around me, filled with people I know. They all look frightened. I look to my left then right, for anyone who can help, who will understand. As my eyes flash around I catch a glimpse of blond hair, my eyes zero in. The little blond girl is looking up at me, in appearance she looks the same as before, but her expression has changed. The crowd looks frightened. She does not. Her eyes burrow into mine for a moment, before she turns to leave.

"Wait!" I manage to yell out, more fog escapes. She starts into a run. I jump down and try to break through the crowd to follow her. The sky turns into a blood like red. I keep calling for her to come back. To tell me whats happening. Jasper jumps out infront of me. "I can't allow you to do this."

I try to speak again but only a growl escapes. He doesn't move. A hiss come from somewhere inside me. My hands reach out and throw him out of the way. I break into another run, where did she go. I have a sudden thirst, a burning in my throat, I start to see everything in flashes. I sink my teeth into different necks, dropping them down. The burning eases and I run more, looking for the little blond girl, she needs to tell me whats wrong. In a moments time the burning gets worse than before, I keep drinking then searching, then drinking more. Soon, the drinking is not enough. I grabbed the closest person, by ripping my nails through the muscles in their shoulders. I pull them closer cracking their neck, and drinking them dry. I rip this person apart limb by limb, removing every drop of blood. It doesn't ease the thirst I keep running. Why did she go?

I grabbed another random person, without looking. I sink my teeth in once more, this thirst, is no longer a thirst, it's a hunger. I rip into the flesh. The burning seems to ease, as I pull away it only grows, I eat and drink more. I finally pull myself away. I drop the body in shock. Oh, no! Charlie. I killed him! I killed Charlie!

* * *

I woke up mid afternoon, I had slept awhile... I felt great relief, that it was a dream, I didn't kill Charlie, he wasn't dea-- I gasped. Oh, no. He was dead, Charlie was dead, and he died alone. It didn't matter if I did it directly or not, his death, could have been my fault.

"Bella, you didn't kill Charlie." I looked the foot of my bed where Jasper stood.

"Huh."

"I heard you talking in your sleep... Everyone else has gone out hunting, I ate the other day, not hungry... His death wasn't your fault."

I sighed. "You'd think being a vampire and all, I would stop _talking_in my sleep, or hmmm... I don't know stop sleeping altogether..."

Jasper chuckled. "Wish I still sleeped, or I guess it's not the sleep I miss, not getting tired is nice... The dreams, it must be nice. I mean when their not nightmares."

I followed Jasper down the stairs. "I suppose."

He lead me to the kitchen. "I got rather bored this morning, so I attempted making you breakfast. Its more of a late lunch now, but trust me it's warm. Alice told me when to expect you up"

I was surprised. "Wow, thanks Jasper." It was eggs and toast, simple but nice. It looked tasty. "Ooo... Smells good. Thanks." I said as I dug in.

He smiled. "It smells like dirt to me but, hey as long as it isn't poison I did good, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't seem to be withering in pain _yet_, so I think you did good. Mmmm... actually this does taste good."

He rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically. "Oh, no! It tastes good! That's not possible... go see a doctor as soon as possible."

We laughed. "So, when exactly should we be expecting them back... they have to pack don't they?"

"Yeah. They packed this morning as you slept." He laughed again.

"Your in a good mood... Whats up?" I brought a piece of toast to my mouth. Hmmm, not burned... good one.

He shrugged trying to cover it up, but a smile played at his lips. I waited for his explanation, if I was going to be as happy as he was, I should at least know why. He smiled widely. "I really have no idea... I'm just escatic, I don't know why. Maybe your the reason." I looked at him slightly confused. His eye brows raised. "Edward."

"Oh." Was all I said but my smile intensified.

He nodded to himself. "Must be that." I thought for a second. He looked up at me. "Why are you confused now?"

"Hmmm. Maybe your more like Alice, than we assumed..."

He got a goofy smile on his face. "Huh?"

"It's like you sensed I was going to be happy," I laughed. "I don't know. Its weird, I wasn't thinking about Edward until you mentioned his name."

"What were you thinking about."

I washed my plate in the sink. "My dream."

He frowned. "Your dream, well from how it sounded, nightmare... It made you happy?"

I shook my head. "I didn't feel that way till you said his name, that's whats confusing..."

"Weird...Oh, Yeah. Alice wanted me to tell you she packed for you."

"Oh, okay. " I started for the door.

"Your going to check your bags aren't you?"

"I change my mind your not like Alice, your like me your power keeps changing. You read my mind."

He laughed. "To save you time looking, I'm sure you'd end up there soon but, your suitcase_s_ are in her room."

I blinked. "Suitcase_**s**_, as in plural... How many?"

"I told her not to pack so m--"

I interrupted him. "How many?"

He winced. "Three."

"Pfft. Thanks for breakfast, er, lunch, supper? Thanks for the eggs, Jasper. I think I'll be a while going through those." I darted up the stairs into Alice and Jasper's room. I grabbed my suitcases and ran them back to my room.

I spent a couple hours going through them, picking out what I would take from what she packed me, and what I'd replace most of it with. I was actually impressed with most of it, some things were too extravagant for my taste, but I figured Alice put those in there for some reason, so I refolded those and placed them on top of my new selection, if Alice peeked last second, she'd see stuff she had picked out. I ran the suitcase back to her room, before she got home.

I just made it back into my room when my phone rang, I routinely checked the caller ID, as I picked it up. I was immediately filled to the brim with joy."Edward! I'm so happy you called! I miss you so much! I was dying not hearing from you."

"I've missed you too, love. It's amazing how quick the anxiety calms when I hear your voice." He sighed.

"It's that way for you too? Is it?" I laughed. At least I knew he was thinking of me.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to get here. I don't want to hang up the phone..."

"Then don't hang up the phone... I'll probably have to hang up in a few hours before boarding the plane, but I really don't want to hang up either..."

He chuckled.

He told me about his past few days staying with the Volturi. Not so bad he said. It made me laugh. He told me about his newest fan, Alex his name was. He told me about getting on the kids nerves, but for some reason he idolized him. I told him about the party, avoiding the prophecy for now. I told him about Seth. "I guess Alex isn't your only fan."

We continued talking for hours, about random things, anything to hear each others voice. I even brought my cell along with me to the airport, while I waited for our flight. When I had to go, Edward complained, we didn't get a chance to talk enough, that it seemed to soon that I had to go. I laughed and reminded him the soon I hung up, and the plane took off the sooner, I'd get to Europe. I hung up and followed Alice to the gate.

* * *

**_There still hasn't been anyone to guess who the little girl is, if anyone guesses right, I'll send them a PM with a preview of more to come. Review and tell me what you think!_**


	10. I Am So Sorry Edward

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one, I haven't had much time on my hands lately and my i-pod suddenly erased all two thousand songs I had on it (and I didn't have another list anywhere, so I can't even remember all the songs that I'm missing...) SO I'm so fucking pissed right now (I usually don't swear in my writing but, when I'm mad it tends to leak out...) _**

Anyways hope you like the chapter, thanks for reading, please review!

* * *

BPOV-- I had been on the plane for a few hours now, I couldn't focus on the movie they were showing, but my eyes stayed glued to the screen, I couldn't pull me eyes away. We were in first class like Alice always booked for us. Emmett and Rose sat off by themselves Carlisle and Esme did much the same. Alice and Jasper sat with me though, Alice had a center seat, with me at the window. She held both our hands, Jasper's out of pure habit and enjoyment, and mine for comfort. I don't think I needed comfort though, I was overjoyed. I figured Jasper must know how I felt but, he still sat there, I suppose their presence didn't seem forced... Maybe, they just wanted to sit with me.

My friendship with Emmett and Alice remained the same into my vampire life, Rosalie and Jasper were a different story. Although just recently Rosalie has warmed up to me, it seems Jasper's and I friendship improved from the moment I woke up from my transformation. Without the temptation of human blood, it was easier for him to be around me. In the sense that my mere presence no longer caused a burning sensation in his throat, that is. There were other ways it was harder for him though. Edward once told me, that the easier I took to immortality, the harder it was for Jasper. I could drink blood for nutrition but, why bother when I could perfectly well eat human food?

I still thought about what Edward said about Jasper being tired of being the weakest link. That fact almost made me want to slip up.

When I became a vampire, Jasper had picked up the habit of following me around. Apparently, I was going to get so hungry, and not find a granola bar in time. I am proud to say my record is just as clear as Rosalie's. I have never tasted human blood --other than in my constant accidents during my time as a human-- but, I never really wanted to. The smell changed, but my appetite at the site of it did not. The biggest change was stronger control over my stomach, which was great because they often came home smelling of it. If I could smell this good while I was human, their would be not doubt I would have vomited the second I walked through the door. One of the many benefits of becoming a vampire...

I tore my eyes from the screen when Alice spoke. "I'll be expecting a play by play of that movie when we get off the plane."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because you owe me." She stated simply.

"Oh, yeah? For what?"

"You've been starring at that screen for far to long! You will give me a play by play of the movie!"

Jasper sighed sarcastically. I expected him to talk to Alice, but he instead spoke to me in his fake exasperated tone. "Well, it's the least you can do..."

I scoffed. "Common! Way to take sides Jazz!" I stuck my tongue out at the two of them.

Alice laughed. "You now owe, both Jasper, and me."

I spoke with sarcasm. "Whats the ingenious reason now?"

"We have managed to distact you till the ending of the flight."

Jasper mumbled. "Well, we owe that movie _some_ of that credit... But hey, we both know you weren't paying a lick of attention to it." He finished in a laugh.

"Bella your off the hook, you don't have to describe the movie, I guess." She furrowed her brow, though a smile sneaked into her features in a moment. "You'll just have to make it up at another time I guess..." Alice smiled devilishly.

I looked over at Jasper, panic was surely written through my eyes. "Alice, calm. Your scaring her."

Alice and Jasper snickered.

"Hey, I thought going through that transformation gave me a free pass from laughs, at my expense!"

Emmett ducked his head in. "Yeah, thats true you did get a free pass." His face looked serious, no joke seemed to be lying near by.

"Okay... Why doesn't it count now?" I questioned, cautiously despite his serious composure. I knew Emmett, he had something I was bound to walk into.

"Well, you didn't get a pass..." He looked down, his face seemingly serious, though I knew he was looking down to hide a smile. He looked back up with a sheepish grin. "The thing is you only got one

Their laughs subsided just in time for the pilot to come on over the speaker: "We will be landing in within five minutes. I ask that everyone fasten their seat belts."

As the pilot ended his statement, two flight attendants walked up the halls, to enure we had fastened out seatbelts. We all knew we would never need them for protection, but for the whole charade we buckled up.

Earlier, Alice had told me that Edward was very busy, having meeting with the Volturi and such. She had given me the impression that he wouldn't be at the airport waiting for me when I got there, I couldn't help feeling a twinge disappointed at this insight, but I also couldn't help being overjoyed when the plane touched ground. I was in a trance like state as I grabbed my carry on and made my way behind Alice off the plane. I stayed in this state as I went through baggage claim. This trance wasn't good nor bad, the only thing I could say about it that would help you to understand, was that is was hope. I had hope building the further I went through the airport, I wouldn't allow myself to feel too happy or disappointed just yet. Alice had given me the impression he wouldn't be here, but she didn't outright say it. Maybe, just maybe when I am making my way threw the crowd, I'll see him, drop my bags and just run into his arms. Maybe... just maybe.

I could see this was unlikely, but I so... wanted it to happen. Stuck between these two emotions left me in this trance, it left me not over happy not over sad, it left with me with hope, and hope alone.

I had gotten used to the hope rising so quickly, that I was thunderstruck, when the hope began to diminish. I was being irrational. I'd see him shortly anyways. All hope was deceased by the time we were walking out the doors into the storm outside. The storm distracted my thoughts for a moment, it sure was loud. I wonder if they have any meadows suited for baseball around here?

The trance disappeared with the hope. Carlisle led the way with Esme at his side, they stopped simultaneously, Emmett and Rose came to a stop behind them. Jasper opened the back door to an impossibly expensive looking car, it was amazing colour of blue. Who had they hired to drive us? This family had too much to spend. Couldn't they find a good charity? Jasper answered my thought. "We regularly donate to several charities."

"Wow, your one smart dude, Jazz." I commented.

"What on earth would make you think such a thing Bella?" Emmett jokingly scoffed. Jasper lightly punched him in the arm-- Well, lightly for _us_-- Emmett chuckled.

Jasper gestured for me to get in. "If I didn't know better I'd think you could read minds. Can you really figure that much out from someones emotions?" I climbed in and slid across the seat.

Jasper laughed loudly, Alice giggled at his side.

Carlisle spoke now. "Oh, of course not Bella!"

I glanced at Carlisle, and back at Jasper. I smiled. "Then how could you answer that question?"

Rosalie laughed now, she leaned down and stuck her head in. "Your driver can answer any questions you have." She laughed, again. She leaned back out and shut the door.

"What the hell? Guys, why aren't we taking the same car?" I was sure they could hear me through the glass of the window, but they pretended to be oblivious. They smiled and waved as the car started off. I stared back at them. What. The. Hell?!

I huffed then mumbled. "_Jerks._"

I heard a velvet chuckle from the drivers seat. _Edward. Edward. Edward! _I jumped into the front seat next to him. I looked through the windshield to realize he was no longer driving, he had pulled over. Now I felt his warm breath on my neck, I was sure he was going to run his lips up against my throat and collarbone, but I didn't have that kind of patience at the moment. I turned my head fast to catch his lips, unexpected. He gave me every reason to believe he missed me just as much as I had missed him.

"Anxiety gone yet?" I laughed against his lips.

"Almost..." He pressed his lips even harder to mine.

When we finally parted, I laughed.

"Something funny, love?" He laughed with me.

"Did someone have a plan?" I asked, still gleeful.

"I wanted to surprise you." He kissed me again, on the forehead this time.

I giggled. He must be confused... or maybe, he's just playing innocent! "Edward..." I stretched his name out extra long. "Thats not what I was referring too..."

His expression remained confused. "You were really fast to pull over..." I let out a nervous laugh.

He chuckled.

I smiled quite awkwardly. "Did you expect me to throw myself at you like that?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. I expected to throw myself at you..."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and started driving again. "Have you eaten recently?"

I rested my head on his shoulder. "No, actually. I was nervous..."

"Say no more! I have the solutions to all that is chaotic but, I'll solve the worlds problems later. Lets get you some grub." He pulled over again. He walked around the front of the car, opened my door and took my hand. Edward pushed a button on the key fob, and the trunk popped open. He pulled out a picnic basket and led me through a wall of trees. The rain was pouring down harder than ever now.

When we stepped through the trees I looked around at the grassy area around us. Edward led me closer to the center and laid out a blanket for us to sit on. "I know it's not the same as the meadow, definitely not as big... but,"

"It's nice to have a place thats just ours." I finished his sentence. I don't know if thats how he had planned to finish it but, it seemed to work for the both of us.

The food was delicious, I had to give it to him, like other things he could do perfectly, he had a talent for cooking. It was a shame he would never be able to taste what magic he could create. When I was done the delicious meal he had prepared I rested my head on his lap.

"How was it?" He ask cautiously. Ha! One thing Edward Cullen couldn't do, read my mind. He probably thought his food was making me sick. Lets have a little fun shall we...

I let a fake moan escape my mouth.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well, Bella..."

"I don't _feel_ so well, either." I laughed silently to myself as I clutched my stomach and groaned in fake agony.

"Bella?"

I bring my head up, in a way that will most likely make me look dizzy.

Edward spoke in a frantic voice. "Bella? Are you alright? Whats wrong?"

Maybe, I was being too mean... Just a short while longer... "Edward? Can vampires get food poisoning?"

Edward grabbed me and started checking me all over, as if it was a physical problem, like he would find a bruise to explain it all in a moments time. "Oh, god! Bella, I'm so sorry... I just wanted to make you something nice... I'M A VAMPIRE! How could I ever believe I could cook?"

I moaned again. "Can we?"

He sighed. "What do you think it is when we throw up human food? So yes, we can."

I looked up to him. "Really? That's what I thought... you look like your about to get sick yourself..." I snickered. "I guess my acting skills have improved, have they not?"

Edward stared at me with shocked eyes, there was a short silence before he spoke. "That was really cruel."

I felt bad now. "I'm sorry, I was just joking. You've gotta know that Edward."

I got to his feet in an instant and was folding up the blanket.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

He didn't answer. He shoved the blanket in the basket and started on toward the trees.

"Edward." I followed behind him. "Okay, I'm sorry, that was just mean, please forgive me." I tried to dazzle him like had the power to dazzle me, but I had no luck he didn't even look at me. "Edward!" He turned around now. "I love you and I'm sorry. I can't imagine you getting any better of an apology than that."

He smiled. "I can't either." Edward wrapped his arm around me. "Oh, and love?"

"Yeah?"

"Your acting has improved, but your still not as good as me."

**_Please Review!_**


	11. I challenge you to a dual!

**_A/N: I have the pictures for everyone's dresses posted, that not only includes the dresses mentioned in this chapter but, also Rosalie's, Jane's and Esme's. Please Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns the rights to the twilight series... (for now)_**

**_Me: Name your price..._**

**_Stephenie: nine billion dollars._**

**_Digs in pocket _**

**_Me: I got thirty cents, a string and some lint..._**

* * *

Later tonight, the Volturi would be throwing their big party. Edward hadn't yet filled me in on the details of our visit, but I was sure he had a reasonable explanation. I just didn't feel the need to get it from him yet. We had spent last night, alone in our room. That reunion was as sweet as the first.

Early this morning, I had gone off looking for the rest of my family that I hadn't gotten to catch up with yet. I was eager to see them in my new bright side mood, that being with Edward had given me. I had went to their rooms first. They weren't in any of them so I continued down the hall.

As I roamed the empty halls I thought back to the first weeks of being a vampire. Carlisle had told me of the possibilities of my powers. My 'shielding' capabilities had carried on with me, into my new form with fangs. Despite, the so called 'power' Edward had said the ability had given me, I never considered it to be my special power as a vampire. I mean, I don't see how it could be if I was capable of it as a human. Carlisle had been my 'power' coach. Kate became my teacher. She gave me insight that helped me project my shield outside my body, to protect the minds of those I chose. I knew Carlisle wanted to be my teacher, but he had no experience to guide me. Though he made an amazing coach, he always had the right information, and could explain it in an easy to grasp way. I would have been kidding myself to think that my 'shield' was so fascinating when everyone wanted to observe my sessions with Kate. Ten years in an Iceland is a long time... Vampires get bored.

I figured wherever my family was they would atleast be in pairs, maybe I should follow their example. What if I ran into someone I shouldn't in these halls, alone? I was thankful of my so called 'shield' right now, my mind would be protected from any attacks. I still had to be aware of my surroundings though, if I ran into someone with an overwhelming physical power... well... I'd be screwed. So, I kept cautious as I walked down the hallway.

The place is too big! How does anyone find their way around here? I tried to mentally guess the room my family would be in. Lets see, where do I usually run into them in the morning... eek... the kitchen. Yeah, I don't want to be walking in on _that_.

I walked into a short figure as I turned a corner. "Whoops, sorry." I paused and tensed when I realized who the figure was. Jane.

"Hello, Bella." She smiled brightly.

I relaxed immediately at her laid back tone. "Hi, Jane."

It was quiet for a few seconds, I would have left in the silence if it were anyone else but, her face gave me the impression she was searching for words she had to speak. So, I waited. "Let me guess, looking for your family?"

I nodded.

She laughed faintly to herself, as if remembering an old joke. "Did you um, look in the kitchen?"

I laughed. "Nope, not going to either."

She laughed much louder than the first time now. "That's a smart idea... I remember the day our secretary walked in on that. She was in on the whole sha-bang, but it still scared the shit out of her. And, she thought she _wanted_ to be changed, still does."

"You'd think that she would see that stuff often enough though, wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Nah, we protect their sanity much like Edward protected yours. I know watching a animal get slaughtered would be real hard for a person. Now imagine the same circumstances only with a Canadian or American tourist who just asked where the bathrooms were..."

I let out a loose laugh at the randomness coming from the end of her statement. Like the fact that they asked for a bathroom would change the amount of trauma you were destined to feel. "So Jane, do you have any idea where a vegetarian vampire would hangout around here?"

"The carrotheads migrate mostly the same as us all."

"What does that make us? Comedians or clowns?" I asked with glee.

"I don't know... but, _their_ lifestyle sure is entertaining..." She trailed off, certainly in thought.

"_Their?_"

"All, the vegetarians here. Ha. If there vegetarians... I guess that makes you vegan, right?" She joked.

"Yeah, I guess." I was too distracted to laugh convincingly. "How many are there here, how many like the Cullens?"

"I'm not sure anymore... first it was just Chris, then a few others wanted to test their control. Now it's like a whole cult thing going on."

I snorted. "A cult, huh?"

In a moment she had grabbed my right head, I almost flinched away, until I noticed it was meant as a kind gesture. She dragged me behind her down the hall. She must be taking me to my family I thought. After two short minutes, I saw beautiful morning light shine into the hall through a archway to my left. Jane led me in with no hesitation, though she dropped my hand outside the door. I was glad, it would save the awkward conversation with my family.

I was surprised when I didn't Edward, or Alice, or any of them for that matter. I looked quickly from curious face to curious face, most eyes were an intimidating, deep auburn but, a few others were a more comforting shade of red, they surely were new to the Cullen like lifestyle. Jane urged for me to come with her, so I walked next to her through the crowd of mixed eyes, with similar expressions. Jane sat down next to her twin Alec. Alec didn't appear hostile, though he didn't seem as enthused at my presence as Chris and a girl I didn't recognize, who sat in our circle. I can't say that was bad for Alec though, Chris and the girl, were more excited than any others in the Volturi were to see me.

Jane introduced me to them all. "Bella, this is my brother Alec, this is Chris who I'm sure Edward has told you about." She snickered. "And this is Sophia, the newest vampire to join the Volturi... though that might change soon, Aro's been recruiting so many lately. As far as we know they have no special powers but, you know how all that goes. Some vampires go centuries before they discover an unknown power." She took an unnecessary breath. "Alec, Chris, and Sophia this is Bella." I thought it was rather funny that she felt the need to mention my name, I was sure everyone here knew who I was, it was written plainly on their faces.

Sophia was couple inches taller than Jane, with long black hair, that flowed down around her shoulders.

"This is so cool!" Chris beamed.

I laughed.

"How is Edward doing?" Chris asked.

"He's good, I haven't seen him yet this morning. I'm guessing you haven't either?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah. Did he say anything about me yesterday?" Chris pressed for information.

"Not yesterday, but he spoke of you on the phone the other day." I replied.

"What did he say?"

I didn't want to tell Chris about Edward and I laughing about his behaviour, we meant it good natured but, I had a feeling it wouldn't do good in this situation. "He said your a good kid." I improvised. Only then did I realize my mistake. Chris didn't want to seem like a kid... Before he good whine about the comment I added to it. "He said you acted well beyond your years." Chris seemed pleased. Alec and Jane gave me a knowing look, Sophia obviously hasn't been around long enough to know how Chris would have reacted.

"Have any of you seen any members of my family, this morning?" I asked just to make sure.

Jane spoke up. "Yeah, Edward came to talk to me this morning, I would have told you when you first asked but, Chris seemed eager on other subjects resulting in Edward." We all laughed. All except Chris.

Jane continued. "Edward thought it would be a good idea to go hunting before the party, everyone else seemed to follow his lead. He figured you were out numbered here so he asked that I keep an eye on you until he got back, he actually only left seconds before I ran into you in the hall. I was headed for your room at the time.

I stared bewildered. "_Edward_ asked _you_ to keep an eye on _me_?"

She laughed. "Hey! I'm stronger than I look, my powers many not have an effect on you, but I sure as hell have scared the shit out of most of the others here."

I shook my head. "No, its not that. I'm sure your strong enough but... I mean you've been really fun and nice today but, you never seemed to like me before, and you know how Edward is... I can't imagine him sending you my way."

Alec laughed. "Everyone is always speaking of the strength of Jane's power but, I am the truly talented one here."

"Is that so..."

"Yup" He replied. Smiling so wide his eyes became slits.

I watched as the hand behind Jane's back reached out to the table behind her, where she slowly grabbed a glove. "You think you can beat me?" She asked tauntingly.

"Hell yeah!" He laughed.

Chris, Sophia and I laughed as we watched Jane pull the glove from behind her back and slap Alec with it. "I challenge you to a dual!" She laughed like a lunatic. Alec picked up the other glove and they began chasing each other around. I knew the glove didn't hurt them, though it made a loud clapping sound every time they slapped each other. Chris, Sophia and I were now rolling on the floor in laughter. Jane and Alec came back and sat down, they too were laughing.

"Should I be worried about drinking the water?" I asked. We all let out another laugh.

"Having fun, are we?"

We looked up to see Aro at the door. I wondered if it was expected that we answer or not. I glanced at everyones faces, everyone seemed to be at ease, though I began to pick up on others emotions right now. I felt a wave of frustration that I could swear came from Jane. The even weirder part of all this was Alec, he was happy... Don't get me wrong, I know that twins aren't linked for every emotion but, these too were awfully close... Something that overjoyed Alec, frustrated Jane. Before this day I always thought of them as one, rather than individuals.

Aro walked past pleased expressions, and came to a stop in front of me. Did Edward make a good decision by asking Jane to watch me? If it were Aro that held a grudge of some sort, if he ordered the attack, would she stop it? She had been very kind today, but I couldn't see her betraying Aro.

Aro smiled warmly at me, although it resembled a kind one, I was used to the way Aro would smile. He may have a kind expression painted on his face but, sometimes that would only be there to cover up his other intentions. "Are you comfortable here, Bella? Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you. I don't need anything..."

He scoffed. "Are you sure? The Volturi is very powerful... We could get you anything you could ever want."

"I think I have just about everything I need." I smiled. I didn't want to seem rude but, I did not like receiving gifts, especially from him.

He pursed his lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually a little." I confessed. "But, you know I don't follow the same diet as you."

"Yes, yes. Come with me Bella." He urged me with his hand. I followed, wondering what would have happened if I refused. "Jane. Sophia." All he had to say were their names and they knew exactly what he wanted. I on the other hand did not have a clue. I assumed when he called their names they would follow us but, instead they left through another door, to the back of the room. "Alec. Chris." This time they followed us. I had no doubt he had planned whatever this was in advance, how else would they know what to do. Was this what Jane was frustrated about.

As I walked with Aro down the hall, I wondered where he was taking me. I had resolved the thought that I would be harmed because he brought Alec who's powers have no effect on me, and Chris. Edward and Jasper had spent time training me during my 'power' training. They taught me regular fighting techniques and ones Jasper had come up with to fight newborns. I had had the opportunity to experience the same training as I had witnessed years ago when the army of newborns were lead into Forks by Victoria. This past training gave me confidence that I wouldn't be attacked. Although it would be two to one, I didn't believe Aro would take that chance. If he wanted to kill me he would have let everyone in that room rip me apart.

"Bella, are you aware of the many humans we have working here. I will also add, they are one hundred percent aware of what we are... It becomes a bit of a nessecity actually. We wouldn't want them stumbling on anything and going to the press. I'm sure no one would print it as a fact, but we don't need any of that, you understand?" Aro said.

I nodded.

"Good, that makes it so much easier. Well, basically we have our human employees live here, and yes I know that can be considered a risk for their safety but, I will say now they are in no danger. Only a select few I allow to see them, only those with great control. I understand many who have considered a new lifestyle, like the Cullens, will have difficult control at first. I was wondering if you know anything about the behaviour they many develop?" Aro asked. "It could help us to keep everyone safe."

"I know some... I have never had to experience it myself personally." I explained. We went through three doors one after another before we entered what appeared to be a dinning hall, this one was filled with people rather than vampires. They all knew of our secret but, all still kept a form of poise and happiness as they went about distributing food.

Aro turned to me. "You don't have any problem being around humans do you?"

"No, I have no thirst for blood." My dream from the other day flashed through my head.

"Lovely." We took a seat, and an old woman with a kind smile brought me a plate on food. I took in a whiff. She got a weird look on her face for a second. "Oh, I'm so sorry miss, I'm just so used to putting a plate down to whoever walks in..." She must have mistaken me for human.

I smiled back at her. "No really, it smells great in here and I'm starved!"

Alec laughed.

It seemed as though everyone turned to look at me then, but I was sure it was only twenty people at most. The woman's face held touch of panic, and I sensed it as well... Or maybe that was mine. I worked quick to cover it up. I had little success controlling others emotions in the past, but it came easier now. I sent a wave of calm out. "Sorry, I should have explained... I don't drink blood. Not human blood, not animal blood, nothing. I've never been able to figure it out but, I hunger for human food." I looked over at Aro now. "Carlisle seems to believe I can gain nutrition from blood... He hasn't been able to figure out why either though."

I took a bite of my eggs. "MMM...These are delicious."

The smile reappeared on the woman's face. "Thank you miss, if theres anything else you'd like, be sure to ask."

"I will, thank you."

When the old woman had gone Aro spoke. "Anything significant you can tell me?"

I thought for a second. "Your not going to want to allow them near any of these people for awhile... awhile as in seven...eight... years, and maybe longer for some, depending on how often they used to feed."

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Now, I wonder. What if some went directly into 'the cullen' diet? Before they ever taste human blood?"

"They will still have issues with control, though I hear its harder for those who had tasted it before. If you want to have a better idea of all that... You should ask Emmett. He has gone through a couple of incidents... but, he lived with the Cullens from the beginning of his new life, so he has always been working towards that goal. He might be able to give you better insight." I suggested.

He nodded. "Thats an excellent idea. I'll be sure to ask Emmett. Look at the time... the party begins in just a few hours. Do you know if Alice will be back to help you prepare?"

I laughed at this. "Even you know now obsessed she is with all that?"

"Yes, it makes it easier for you though. Doesn't it?" He asked.

I had finished my meal now, and we walked back out into the hall.

"By the way anytime you'd like feel free to let yourself down here." He added.

We had returned to the sitting room within a few moments. Aro remained at the door. "Alice picked you up a dress earlier..." He stated. From behind him came Jane and Sophia. Jane was holding one of those clothing bags, that doesn't allow you to see whats inside. Sophia held a shoe box, and other boxes that weren't clearly labeled.

As Aro began to leave. "I know Alice will like to help you prepare, and do your hair and everything else you girls insist on doing..." He paused for a second and made a face. "But, she asked that someone get you started before she got back..." He left now.

Jane and Sophia dragged me toward Sophia's room. Sophia held the door open for us. She had clearly spent a long time decorating despite her short amount of time here. Her bed had a different comforter than I saw in my room, it was plaid made up of different shades of blue, above her bed hung long, light and dark blue, curtains that hung over the sides over her bed in little panels. The rest of the room followed the same colour scheme.

First they painted my nails, I was thankful they had consulted Alice on the colour this morning, if they hadn't I may have been forced to have them repainted. After my nails had dried they insisted on washing my hair. As a vampire you shower about once every few weeks, you don't sweat so theres no point, and you rarely get dirty... So its needed much less often. I didn't see any need to wash my hair, but they said it adds to the experience. I still use the same kind of shampoo as I had human. When they were done, my hair smelled like fresh strawberries.

They had just finished blow drying my hair, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sophia called.

The door opened to reveal Alice, she was holding a small box that I didn't recognize. Before I could ask what it was, she denied all access. "Nope, Bella. You can't see what it is until your dressed and have your hair and makeup done."

"Speaking of which, we haven't let Bella see the dress yet. We figured you would want to see her face when it was presented." Sophia said.

"Excellent! Where is it?" Alice asked.

Jane handed Alice the clothing bag. "Here."

Alice slowly unzipped the bag, it was an attempt to be suspenseful, but for that to happen I would need to be more excited about the dress. I was excited for tonight, to spend time with my entire family at the same time, its been almost a week since I've seen them all together. I was so excited for my family that I hadn't even thought about what I was going to wear until today, when Aro had mentioned it. Sophia and Jane on the other hand, had not seen the dress yet, they lurched forward to get a good look when Alice pulled it out.

I stared at it for a moment, not sure what to think. Words to describe this dress couldn't come to my mouth. It was nice don't get me wrong but, it was so...so dark and gothic. Being a Cullen, I had gotten used to being a vampire with the tendencies of a human. I just wouldn't have expected Alice to pick a dress like this.

"Do you guys, always wear dresses like this?" I asked looking over at Jane and Sophia for a second.

They laughed. Jane was the one to answer. "No, not this nice..." She laughed again. "No our choice of attire is fairly normal, its just the theme of the ball, Bella."

"Oh." I looked back at the dress. It was covered in black lace, with a red panel in the front, it had black ribbon that criss-crossed over the the front. I was surprised by the dress but, that didn't take away from how beautiful it was, I would be comfortable wearing it, as long as everyone else followed the theme.

Alice watched as my face went from shock to admiration at the site of the dress. She cheered. "It comes with a matching red choker!"

I laughed. Only seconds later they were handing me the dress and pushing me into the bathroom, to get changed. When I came out they all looked pleased.

"Your a genius, Alice!" Sophia praised.

"Thank you, thank you! I would like to thank my parents Carlisle and Esme..." Alice's speech came to a stop when there was another knock at the door. Jane went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door.

It was Alec. "We've got to meet Aro soon, are you ready?"

She spoke sarcastically. "Do I look ready?"

"You look like you should go get ready right now, or join the Cullen's family." He left it at that. His foot steps were like little pebbles hitting the floor as he walked down the hall.

Jane took a deep breath before she turned around. "I'm gonna go get ready, Alec is in a crouch mood... I'll see you guys later, 'kay?"

"Okay." We said in unison.

There was a moment of silence after she left, Sophia broke it. "So, um, lets get that makeup done."

Alice nodded and they got to work. No one spoke of what Alec had said, not even Sophia. She was so nice, it was a shame that she was part of the Volturi and right now I was wondering why Jane would say here this long if this was how she was usually treated.

When they were done with my makeup I couldn't believe my appearance, Alice didn't leave me a moment to appriete it, she brought me the box she had brought to the room earlier and told me to open it. This time I opened it slowly with suspense, this was something I was curious about.

In side the box there lay the white gold necklace we had bought almost a week ago. It was perfect with the dress!

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bells?" She asked.

"Anything else important you saw in that vision of yours I should know?"

She shook her head. "Nah, your all good."

Sophia went into the bathroom to change into her dress. When she came out she did two full spins. "What do you think?" She asked.

"You look great!" I assured her.

Her dress was black with thin straps, it had thin ribbons tied at the waist, and up the bodice. I couldn't think of a way to explain the neckline but it looked amazing on her.

Alice and I did her hair in soft curls down her back. I should say, Alice did her hair in soft curls and I watched. When I thought Alice was done demonstrating her amazing talents she got ready herself, proving me wrong. She was in under three minutes. Her dress went to about mid-thigh, it was pink and covered in black lace.

I had always seen lace as an elegant detail to add to clothing but, it and the colour black appeared to be the two things most requested in gothic clothing, ribbons seemed to come in third. Why is it something so simple can make such a difference. Black can change something from cute or elegant to dark and mysterious.

Was everything in our world that easy to change?

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please review! Check out the pictures I've put of the dresses on my profile. A picture says a thousand words, so that's like two chapters for each of them right there! Haha_**

**_Next chapter is the party! _**


	12. We need to talk

**_A/N: Sorry its been so long since my last update... been busy with school. I hope you like the chapter... it could have been longer but, I wanted to get something up the party will continue in the next chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._**

* * *

JANE POV--

I hurried back to my room to get ready. I don't see why I couldn't have waited awhile longer, Aro wouldn't even appear right at the beginning of the party and I could get ready so fast.

Five minutes had passed and I was ready. I walked down the silent hallways to Aro's office. I stopped and waited outside the door, Alec wasn't here yet. I leaned against the wall to wait. That's when I heard Aro speaking to Caisus on the other side of the door. I had first intended to ignore the conversation but, I had heard to much. I had to listen.

"She has great power, probably the greatest we have ever seen. We can't waste this oppertunity. The apocalypse is coming wheither you like it or not, Caisus!" Aro shouted.

"I don't see why all this is necessary! Our army is strong enough as it is!" Caisus countered.

"The girl is the only sure way! What other choice do we have?" Aro asked.

"I don't know..." Caisus mumbled I heard him approach the door, I was ready to make a run for it when I heard him pause. As I hurried down the hall I heard Caisus's words. "You'll think of something..." I turned back toward the room when I was across the hall. I played innocent as I walked past Caisus to my spot next to Aro's office.

Alec arrived a minute later in his suit with a shocked expression. "How the hell did you get ready so fast? I saw you less than ten minutes ago. Are you really a girl?" He laughed.

"That's what the hospital records said, if you say _I'm_ not the girl, than I guess that means you admit to being a girl..." I taunted him.

"Alright, alright! Your a girl!" He laughed.

Alec and I had a quick laugh, though we stopped before we knew Aro would walk out his door to be escorted. There was no one else around to see us laughing but, we knew it would be disrespectful.

When Aro came through his door of his office I was careful to stay a few steps away, to ensure he would not accidental touch my hand and discover I had heard their conversation. I was sure to also stay close enough that he wouldn't get suspisious and ask to read my previous thoughts.

Alec and I escorted Aro to the main staircase that led down into the main dining hall, we left him a few paces behind when our names were called out by the announcer. We walked down the stairs graciously before taking our stands at either side of the stair's railing. We held attention for only moments before Aro was announced, he walked down the stairs in the same gracious manner only his walk drew either more respect or fear, I couldn't tell which.

Aro paused at the bottom step for half a second, his eyes skimmed the room, then he was walking again. Alec and I followed behind him. We played the part of mutes as Aro went from group to group making small talk.

There were very few human guests but, enough to make Aro take precautions. The vampires who had chosen to join the Cullen lifestyle were allowed to attend but, they were closely supervised, they had been partnered up with members of our guard, who would keep close eyes on them. They also were not allowed to leave the main hall, and they were merely advised to avoid getting to close to any humans.

Earlier Aro had spoke of making the correct kind of appearances, so throughout the night he would walk through the dining hall, make small talk, then retreat either to his office or chamber, and hours later he would reappear. Alec and I only had the first portion of the night to be his guards, but we got short breaks while he had retreated. Mid-way through the party, the next pair to guard took our place and we were let go to "Enjoy" the party. although we had to help keep an eye of the vegetarians, it didn't have to be done as closely as others we only had to make occasional rounds.

As I made my third round of the night I spotted Bella, Alice, Sophia, and that tall blond one, Rosalie. Sophia waved me over. When I got close enough Bella and Sophia wrapped me up in a hug. Although, Alice gave me a short one after, Rosalie did nothing but, stare at us in disbelief.

"Jane! You look amazing!" Alice cheered. "And I heard you did it in close to record time."

I laughed. "Yeah, I can't beat your speed preparation, but I sure did shock Alec."

I looked behind they to see Esme, Jasper, and Emmett talking quietly, suddenly Emmett let out a boisterous laugh. We all laughed around him. I only vaguely noticed that Carlisle and Edward no longer stood with the group. Did they notice? Or did they only wish I didn't? Maybe the conversation I had over heard earlier was making me paranoid. I had no doubt about who Aro was talking about, so why did I have any suspicions?

In a short while Jasper took Alice's hand and led her to the dance floor. In seconds, Emmett looked scared for a moment, then asked Rosalie if she wanted to go dancing as well. Now it was just us girls, Bella, Esme, Sophia, and I. We stood around complimenting each other on our hair and clothes continuously. As I watched Alice spin around, I noticed Alec appear only a bit further away then she. He came to a stop in front of Sophia, and in seconds they were off dancing. Then there were three. It seemed like only seconds before Aro appeared.

"Jane." Aro now spoke my name in a way that told me he wanted me to follow.

"Have a good evening." I nodded my head, I would have given them a more warmly goodbye but, maybe my kindness was the subject at which Aro wanted to discuss.

Bella and Esme nodded knowingly.

I followed closely behind Aro we soon came to an empty hallway, and I only then noticed his second group of guards for the night were no longer with us. With no unknowing humans around we began in a run back to his office.

When in his office he pulled out a chair for me.

"Jane, we have much to discuss..."

BPOV--

With everyone prepared we walked down the hallway, searching for our dates. Esme joined us first. Jasper appeared only shortly after, he came up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her, he had intended to surprise her, but Alice was a hard person to surprise.

I could hear them whisper little words to each other where they walked in the back. We looked for quite sometime without finding anyone. After walking the halls for what seemed like forever, Alice paused. She took three steps back and knocked on a closet door, we all walked back to pier in as she pushed open the door.

We reverted our eyes to any place but, the contents of the closet.

"Hello! A little privacy?" Rosalie screeched. She pulled herself away from a lipstick covered Emmett.

A laugh boomed out of him. "Rose, hell if they like to watch... who are we to judge them?" Emmett leaned closer to Rosalie now.

"Urgh... Emmett your so gross!" Alice wailed.

"Agreed!" Rosalie called out and stepped around Emmett to leave the closet. She touched up her makeup on the way.

"Uh, Esme? Where are we going?" I asked looking around... We definitely wouldn't be finding Carlisle or Edward here.

"To the party." She answered.

"Huh? What about Carlisle and Edward?" I questioned.

Esme took in a breath. "I'm sorry, Bella dear but, I don't think that they will be accompanying us tonight..."

Oh. The conversation came to an end, and I forced my thoughts to do the same. I didn't want to ruin this night. We stood at the top of the stairs as we were introduced. They began with the couples, Emmett & Rosalie, then Jasper & Alice. Esme was introduced next, she walked down the stairs with as much grace as she would have held even with Carlisle at her side.

I laughed a silent laugh, when I was introduced as "Lady Isabella". There was a great applause, that had been the first time people has applauded my entrance, now weird. They didn't clap for any of my family. What was up?

I glided down the stairs, and came to a pause I had been instructed to, at the bottom of the stairs to pose for pictures. I had been a vampire for over ten years now, and even with the perfection it brought to any face, I still felt weird posing for pictures. Not self-conscience, I was past most of that a long time ago. No, it was just a feeling of awkwardness, I had never been much for pictures, even being beautiful didn't make pictures a casual thing for me. I made sure to pose a little differently for each picture, I must remember that no human can stay perfectly still... never mind how long I could.

I followed behind Esme, to our table. Instead of a plate in front of each person there was a tray in the middle of the table. It was no doubt a tactic to keep anyone out of the loop from noticing half the guests weren't eating.

Only a minute had pasted when, everyones attention seemed to shift, I followed their eyes to an even grander staircase than we had come down from.

The announcer took a step of respect back and bowed his head as he spoke. "Lady Jane... Sir Alec".

Alec and Jane decended down the stairs side by side, when they reached the bottom they took stands on either side of the stairway. I felt my eyes trail back up the stairs, there stood a black figure, in the shadows. "Aro." No extra Sir, or anything of the like his name along gained the entire rooms respect, there was not a single word.

The black figure came out from the shadows and walked down the long stairs. He was paler than any ghost could ever be, but he resembled darkness. His skin was a chalky white, he worn a suit that reminded me of count Dracula, but I guess I could have been influenced by our circumstances...

Aro paused at the bottom step for half a second, his eyes skimmed the room, then he was walking again. Alec and Jane took this as a sign to follow. Their mouths never moved as they followed few paces behind Aro, from group to group he went to. They only spoke when the situation called for it --when someone called attention to them-- other than that they appeared mute.

I wanted to go compliment Jane on her appearance, it was true... she could get ready fast. But, I felt it would be inappropriate to approach her at this time. I didn't want her to deal with Aroor her brother's wrath later.

I sat with Esme and Sophia, while they discussed Esme's plans to redecorate various rooms or our house. I would sneak short glances at the door now and then, it wasn't that I wasn't having fun, I truly was. But, I felt it was my right to know why Edward wasn't here. I would have pressed for further answers but, I knew him well enough by now, he wouldn't give anything away. If he did tell someone, it'd probably be Alice, because she the best at focusing her thoughts else where. Even if she did slip up in her mind, I wouldn't know... My powers did not consist of mind reading today. In fact, my powers didn't consist of anything at the moment. I tested out my 'sheilding', it seemed fine. It was rare that I wasn't 'borrowing' someones power.

Alice and Jasper danced most of the time, only coming back to the table for 'breaks', to look human. Rosalie and Emmett, started out dancing at first, too. Although they disappeared for sometime... I had a feeling of what it was when, Alice and Jasper came back to the table, uncomfortably. When the two returned Alice and Jasper were back to themselves... yeah, I'm pretty sure my assumption was correct. When I looked back at Esme, who spoke of paint brands, a though popped into my head: Ignorance is bliss. Hmm, maybe she knows and she's just subtle. I think Esme is highly underestimated, she knows more than she leads on.

As the party progressed, guests made their way further and further into the dance hall. Eventually the tables were removed and replaced with a snack table. It reminded me of an up scale school dance... okay way, way up scale.

I looked up when I saw Sophia wave someone over. When Jane was infront of us Sophia and I squeezed her in a tight hug. Alice gave me a hug as well after.

"Jane you look amazing!" Alice cheered. "And I heard you did it in close to record time"

Jane laughed victoriously. "Yeah, I can't beat your speed preparation, but I sure did shock Alec."

Suddenly Emmett let out a booming laugh. We let out surprised laughs around him.

After our short exchange, Jasper lead Alice back to the dance floor. You'd think they had magnets in the floor... I glanced at Emmett's scared expression.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Rosalie, who had obviously been giving him the death glare, when he didn't ask her first.

The next three songs consisted of all us girls complimenting each other shamelessly. There wasn't much else to do. Alec appeared in front of Sophia and they in seconds they were on the floor dancing. I let out another surprised laugh and spoke under my breath. "I would have never guessed."

It seemed like so much happened at once. I looked up just in time for Aro to appear.

"Jane."

Jane nodded at us. "Have a good evening."

Esme and I nodded. I still don't understand how they can interpret so much from how he said their names. I watched as Jane followed Aro out into the hallway.

I sat with Esme for a while longer.

"I think I need to go get some air or something..." I sighed.

Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't _need_ to breath... I just need to get out of here for a while."

She leaned forward. "Should I come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Have fun." I smiled.

She got up and gave me a hug. "You've got a lot on your mind, its good that you go get some air... Do you think you'll be back before the end of the party?"

"I have no idea." I mumbled the words. I made my way through what had the look to be professional dancers. When I was out in the hallway it still didn't do it for me. So I walked the empty hall till I came to a Terrence. I pushed open the doors, and walked to the rail. I glanced out, below there was a large garden, when the light would hit the sprinklers it would send little glimmers of different colours around.

I felt frozen in place, I didn't want to move so badly that, I began to believe that I couldn't. I let in a staggered breath.

"Care for some company?"

I spun around, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Missed you too." He laughed and kissed my shoulder.

When we had pulled back enough that we could see each others faces, his brow creased. He put a finger to my downward pout, and pushed it up in a smile. "What's wrong?" He let my lips back to normal but, his hand still rested on my cheek.

I felt myself crumble. I leaned my head in on his neck and wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders.

"You have a lot to deal with..." he breathed against me.

I squeezed him tighter. "I miss my Dad, Edward".

He let out a shaking breath himself. I know he hated seeing me like this but, I couldn't help it right now. He found and chair and pulled us into it. I kept my arms tight around him. He began running his fingers through my hair. What began as comfort developed into passion. We found each other kissing and our breaths began to pick up.

Edward lightly pulled away. "We need to talk..."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, please review! Next chapter you discover what Edward and Carlisle were up to during the party... where did Aro keep disappearing too? What will Aro tell Jane? Why do Edward and Bella need to talk? _**


	13. They're Like Rabbits

**_A/N: I hope you like the chapter! Not a ton for me to say. So enjoy. Please review!_**

* * *

APOV--

We walked down the hallway searching for our family members. First we found Esme. I had a short vision of Jasper sneaking up behind me, and then he was there. We continued walking.

"So much for my surprise..." Jasper said smiling.

I laughed a small laugh. "You should know better, Jazz."

His hand brushed mine, and took hold of my fingers. "I can try can't I?"

All I chose to do was stare up into his eyes.

He smiled at first but, his lips turned down into a frown. I followed his glance to our family members in front of us. I didn't need a power to sense his emotions. He was anxious, that was clear. I rubbed little circles with my thumb over his hand. He looked back down and smiled at me but, I knew everything wasn't better.

We were taking a considerably long time to find Rosalie and Emmett. With their track record, I wasn't sure we wanted too. I had a quick flash and knew where they were. I took two steps back and opened a closet door. Rosalie and Emmett stood inside. I heard a small laugh from Jasper at my side.

"Hello! A little privacy?" Rosalie squealed. When she pulled away from Emmett I could see he was covered in lipstick... not only on his face either.

"There like rabbits..." I heard Esme mumble.

Jasper and I looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in silent laughter. We were lucky that no one noticed, Rosalie would be so pissed. No they hadn't noticed because of the laugh booming out of Emmett.

"Rose, hell if they like to watch... who are we to judge them?" Emmett leaned in as if to kiss her.

"Ugh... Emmett your so gross!" I complained. Like hell we wanted to see that...

Rosalie began fixing her makeup. "Agreed!" She stepped out of the closet to join us in our search.

I noticed that we began to head in the direction of the party but, we hadn't caught up with Edward or Carlisle yet. I looked over to Jasper for answers.

"What makes you think I know?" He asked.

I pursed my lips.

"Because I always know?" He smiled.

I didn't return the smile, he was trying to distract me. "Yes, that and you suck at hiding things from me."

Jasper opened his mouth as if to speak, but Bella spoke first. "Uh, Esme? Where are we going?"

"To the party." She answered.

"Huh? What about Carlisle and Edward?" Bella asked.

Esme took in a breath. "I'm sorry, Bella dear but, I don't think that they will be accompanying us tonight..."

I wanted to ask Jasper if he knew more but, I didn't want to press for answers when everyone was so quiet. It was a sure thing if I asked him why they wouldn't be here tonight, Bella would hear. So, I kept my mouth closed. I'd ask him later.

We were standing at the top of the grand staircase now, waiting to be introduced. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to descend down the staircase. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, escorted by Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen."

Jasper wrapped my arm through his, and we walked to the bottom of the staircase. We paused for pictures before joining Rosalie and Emmett. Esme went through the same process before meeting us at the bottom. We listened and watched as Bella was introduced "Lady Isabella". She'd get a good laugh out of that. The room filled with applause. My guess was that these guests were better informed than we were. Bella walked down the staircase, it was weird that I still half expected her to stumble on the way down. She waited for the pictures before following us to our table.

Next thing I knew Alec and Jane were being introduced followed by Aro. Everyone was silent with either respect or fright. Every seemed to relax a fraction when Aro began to socialize with his guests.

We sat at our table for less than a minute before Jasper asked me to dance. We were midway through a spin when I asked him why Edward and Carlisle weren't going to make it.

"Do you know if she can read minds tonight?" He asked, dipping me.

"I don't think so she would have heard the rabbit, wouldn't she?" I asked.

His eyes darted in Bella's direction, on the next spin I took a glance. She was sitting at the table talking with Sophia and Esme, she had a smile on her face but, I knew better. She wasn't as happy as her smile portrayed her. My attention focused back to Jasper as he placed my hands behind his neck and pulled me into a tighter embrace.

The music slowed, and more couples stepped up to the dance floor.

Jasper whispered in my ear. "I don't know everything and I want to tell you everything that I do but, Bella is pretty nervous right now. I don't want to upset her, unnecessarily."

I breathed in his smell, it was amazing. As a human I would have lost thought. "So, all I need to do is find a more recent piece of proof that Bella can't read our minds right now?"

My sight began to fade, and I grasped Jasper's neck tighter to help stable myself.

"Ewwww!" I tried to shake the image out of my head.

When I got my sight back Jasper looked over at Rosalie and Emmett dancing. "Gross." He frowned. We both got back to the point. I nodded in Bella's direction. Although she obviously caught what was up with Rosalie and Emmett's bluntness, she wasn't gagging or showing any signs of nauseousness.

We turned back to each other, but kept our perphirial vision on Bella. "She couldn't have possibly read my mind..."

"Agreed. But, I think I want to sit down now..." He laughed.

"Okay, but your telling me after!" I warned but, gave up when I realized I really should sit down to after what I just witnessed in my mind.

We awkwardly took a seat back at the table. Everyone looked up when we sat down. The only one who appeared unaware of the situation was Sophia.

As the party progressed the tables were removed to make space for the many who wanted to dance. I stopped dancing now and then to check on Bella.

We looked up when Sophia waved someone over. When Jane was in front of us Sophia and Bella squeezed her in a tight hug. They clearly worried after her fight with her brother.

When they released her I gave her another hug. "Jane you look amazing!" I cheered. "And I heard you did it in close to record time."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can't beat your speed preparation, but sure did shock Alec."

Our conversation came to a hault when Emmett let out a huge laugh. I let out a laugh of my own from surprise. Others did the same. I guess they were back now.

I felt a hand on my back, I turned to see Jasper. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled wide and followed him back to the dance floor.

We danced a fair distance away from our family but, we kept them in sight.

Jasper sighed. "First of all don't be upset with my small amount of information. Basically Carlisle and Edward are having a meeting with Aro."

"But, we saw Aro enter... I've seen him throughout the night." I said looking around.

"Yes, yes. I know. I'm guessing he's trying to make it look like he's been here the whole time but, take another look around. He's not here right now. I know this has something to do with Bella and that's why Edward hasn't told her anything about this meeting." He explained.

"Is that all you know?" I questioned.

"I told you I didn't know all the details." He shrugged.

"Okay." I sighed as I leaned my head against his chest and we swayed to the smooth melody.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear.

JPOV(before party)--

I pulled on my suite jacket, when there was a knock at my door. "Come in."

Edward was behind me in an instant wearing his tux. "Jasper."

"Edward." I turned around and nodded.

"Carlisle and I may not make it to the party tonight." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a lot I can't really explain to you but, its a meeting with Aro."

A meeting alone with Aro didn't sound like the best idea. "Should I be worried?"

Edward appeared in thought. "I don't think so, if he wanted to do something I think he'd try to spilt up you guys as well. Even so, they want something from Bella..."

I got the message. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"You can't tell her anything yet, okay? I don't want her to worry." He turned towards the door.

"Sure."

He was gone.


End file.
